Behind Bars
by Free Dan Phantom
Summary: Set in the year 2018. Fenton Maximum Security Prison houses some of the evilest minds and strongest villains. But even the most secure places can get out of control. Danny Phantom's captured the greatest evils, but can he contain them?
1. All In The Cards

"Oh, no." Danny sighed "not again." He solidly hit the side of his computer, making the screen less static-y. Danny sat back in his leather lounge chair behind his desk as he waited for the large file to load. Even though he was in the Ghost Zone, Danny Fenton sat easily in his office, secure in the fact that his guard and the guard's helpers would protect him.

Danny sat up as the file finished loading. "Man, why is Skulker's record under the Lunch Lady's profile? And why is Technus' file gone altogether?" He sighed. He didn't even need to run a virus program, he knew what happened. Danny pushed a button on the side of his wrist watch and spoke into the microphone.

"Security, bring Nicolai Technus into my office and make sure he's conscious this time."

A disappointed voice responded "Fine, take away ALL my enjoyment in my job!" Danny flinched unexpectedly when a loud crash resounded in the room next to him, which he knew was the cafeteria/exercise yard. A light knock come from the door.

Scar Phantom pulled Technus into the room and shoved him into one of the two seats in front of Danny's desk. Scar was in her usual jumpsuit. The one with a big black 'X' across the front with a ghostly white 'D' with a 'P' cut out of it in the center. She had tight black pants and blood red boots with little white grinning skulls.

Scar always kept her white hair in a long flaming ponytail with her bangs swept to cover most of the right half of her face. The left side of her face had a sharp, vivid scar from under her hair, across her deep green eye, and into a lightning bolt-like shape down her cheek.

Scar had handcuffed Technus' hands behind his back for safety and stood behind him to ensure he didn't try anything. Danny pretended to smile as he leaned forward across his desk. "Nicolai," Danny said "Why is your file gone?"

"Because I, Technus, Master of–" Technus started to get out of the chair to give his prepared speech when Scar forced him back down. "Try telling us without the introduction speech." Scar ordered.

"I infected your inferior computer so that when the time came, I, Technus, Ruler of All Thing Electronic, could use it when it's time for my grand escape!" Danny suppressed a laugh as Scar used her hand to mimic the villain's overdone speech.

Danny waited until he knew he wouldn't laugh before he spoke "Well, sadly, that's illegal, so not only will I watch you erase the virus and restore your file, but I'll be adding this and conspiring to escape to your records." Danny looked up to Scar "You're excused."

Scar sighed "finally." and quickly left for her normal post. Scar flung open the doors to the cafeteria where most of the hundreds of inmates at Fenton Maximum Security Prison were eating. The long tables were in four rows of five under a large, green, ghost dome, allowing the prisoner who were done which their lunches to float up and talk to, or most often fight with, others.

Scar didn't need to look hard to find hateful, murderous looks on the prisoners' faces as she passed by. Almost reaching the opposite side of the room, Scar quickly snatched a random inmate's tray, took the small pudding cup, then set it down in front of someone else. She knew they couldn't do anything about it, and loved using it to her advantage.

Scar had emptied the entire pudding cup before she came to the small, green rippling shield in front of the door leading to the High-Security cell block. She put her hand on the hand recognition device and soon the shield disappeared and the door swung open.

The High-Security Cell Block wasn't that different from the others, except that each of the refined Ectoranium doors had a name set into it. Each of the prisoners here were never to be released. They were all too dangerous or unstable. Scar could easily picture herself in one of the cells, had she not opened up ten years ago.

"So, how the hell are we today?" She called into the hall. No one answered. "Silent! I like it! Maybe you guys should be like this ALL the time!" Scar glanced into the door of the cell at the very end of the hall through the small barred window. The man inside was still there, so she put her back to the door and slid down to the ground. She pulled a can away from a six-pack of sodas and popped open the top. Then her watch beeped. She pushed a button on the side as she sighed. "What, Danny?"

"I'm done with Technus." Danny's voice responded "I need you to escort him back to his cell where he's stay for the rest of the week."

"Aw, man, I just sat down and I'm getting a headache from lack of caffeine!" Scar retorted before guzzling down her drink ."You do it!"

"I'm busy, Scar!" Danny answered "and if you're not gonna do it, I'll get someone else!"

"Well, good for you!" Scar shut off her watch communicator before opening another soda.

Danny sighed as he hunched over his desk. What was he going to do with that woman? A knock was heard and a man came in. "Julian? What's up?" Danny asked as Julian shut the door behind him.

"I overheard your argument with Master on my communicator watch and, since she won't do anything she doesn't want to, I figured I'd offer my services." He answered was a respectful bow.

"Yeah, take the 'Master of Unnecessarily Long Speeches' over there," Danny pointed at Technus at the computer "back to his cell where he'll stay for the rest of the week as punishment. You know where it is?"

"Of course," Julian replied "Master takes me everywhere and it's the only one without electronic lock. But what'd he do?"

"This little virus messed up my computer, mixed up all my documents, and completely erased his file." Danny waved towards the techno- villain "Do you know how hard it'd be to re-write his file by hand? I'd have to go through every police report for his name and I'm already too busy with my two lives as it is."

"I'll do it!" Julian offered, raising his hand like a student in class. "Master takes care of most things when you're gone, so I'll have time to do it."

"Julian, you know Scar wants you to just call her 'Scar', right?" Danny asked, grabbing Technus' prison uniform to keep the villain from walking any closer to the door.

"It's a force of habit," Julian muttered, smiling. Julian took hold of Technus' shoulder and led him out of the room "and affection." He muttered.

Julian closed the steel door behind Technus and set the manual locks. He sighed as he left Cell Block C. Julian knew he couldn't cut it to be a guard. He's only real talents was cooking and cleaning, and his only ghost power he had that wasn't pathetic was his shields, a rather worthless talent when your enemies are already contained.

As a teen, he attached himself to Scar, both figuratively and emotionally. Scar seemed to be that girl that could do anything, well, at least when she's sober. There wasn't anything Julian won't give to be as strong as Scar, or to make Scar know how he really felt about her.

Julian entered High-Security to find Scar passed out with soda cans thrown about. Apparently, Scar had tried to aim and throw the cans into the third door on the right side of the hall, Vlad Masters/Plasmius' cell. Julian smiled and, with a wave of his hand, the cans glowed pink and started to gently float into an organized pile. Another wave of his hand and a staircase dropped down from the ceiling. Julian gently picked the sleeping Scar up and carried her up to the room.

The upstairs room was fairly big, about the size of a normal living room with a few television screens lined the wall, each connected to a camera in each Cell Block. Boxes of equipment yet to be put into storage were shoved into a corner. A two person bed was pushed up against the wall, neatly made to perfection. Julian quietly tucked Scar into one side of the bed and planted a stuffed lion doll into Scar's arms. Julian stepped off the stair way and gently sent the ladder back into the ceiling when a beep came on his communicator. "Hello?"

"Julian? It's Danny," The speaker said "I'm head for FentonWorks to meet with Mom and Dad for dinner, so I need to give a list to Scar for the weekend, and she's not answering."

"Master is in a stupor right now. Just leave the list on your desk and I'll run through it with her when she wakes up."

"Roger."

By the time night had set in the Ghost Zone, Julian had finished most of Danny's list. The inmates were in their cells for the night, and all was quiet. Julian was finished the paperwork for the new inductees when Scar crashed the door open. "Hey, J, what cha doin'?" She asked as she breezed into the room and took a seat.

"Just some papers, nothin' much, Master." Julian answered, looking up from the papers. Scar shook her head and continue.

"Check off that I changed Dan's jacket. Waited till he fell asleep then gave him a little anesthetic before changing it. Didn't even flinch BUT I'd like to re-submit the theory that he'd less dangerous dead."

"You can re-submit all you want, Master. Danny isn't into kill others." Scar sighed and muttered that she already knew.

"I'd never do all that paper work, you know," Scar said "It's boring and useless, just like our 'daddy dearest'." Scar joked "why can't businesses use something more fun like trading cards or cartoons?"

"Because A) who'd watch a cartoon about profit margins? and B) trading cards just tell you everything about certain people or things and I sure Danny wouldn't want—" He stopped in thought "There are thousands of copies of people on trading cards, and millions wanting them,"

"Julian, your evil genius is showing..." Scar cooed with pleasure "I think I like where this is going."

"If there were a trading card series of inmates at FMSP, then Danny could just buy a pack to replace a file he lost..."

"Ok, that wasn't where I thought you were going." Scar sat up dissatisfied

"What did you think I was thinking of?" Julian asked

"That Chihuahuas have freakishly large ears. I mean, compared to the rest of their body, the ears are just massive!"

Monday, the most infamous day of the week, came to Danny ten times faster then he wanted. His family dinner went wild when the Box Ghost decided that the refrigerator was square enough to haunt. The stains spoke for themselves the damage his parents caused.

Danny got to his office, happy to see Scar and Julian had crossed everything off of the list and that the prison was still under control, something he was never sure he'd see the next time he left. "Danny!"

Danny looked up to see Julian with a deck of something at the door. "Nice job keeping everything in order." Danny noted.

"Danny!" Julian closed the door as he spoke "I came up with an idea I worked all weekend on." Julian put what he had in his hands down and spread the deck across the table. "Fenton Maximum Security Prison Trading Cards!" Danny picked up a card with a blue border. It was Skulker's mug shot with his entire profile below it: 'Danger level', Villain type, Age, Height, Number of Times Arrested and Facts.

"Um, ok... listen, Julian..." Danny started

"See, if you ever lost a profile just buy another pack and viola! File recovered!"

"Julian..."

"And each inmate gets a danger level with tiny pictures of skulls. See, the more dangerous they are the more skulls they get."

"Julian."

"Also, I go an idea from Yu-gi-oh for the borders." Julian picked up six different cards "If they're in A block, they get the green borders, B block gets blue, C gets yellow, D: orange, High-security is always in red, and the staff is silver."

"Julian! Stop!" Danny grabbed Julian's shirt and pulled him forward "listen to me!" Julian stopped in surprise and starred at Danny. "Sorry," Danny released Julian's shirt and spoke more calmly. "Uh, I don't know what to say..." Danny said "How about we take a walk and talk about it?"

"What do you mean?" Danny and Julian had just entered the cafeteria. The tables were being cleared and washed by inmates who had caused trouble in the prison.

"I know you put a lot of effort into your cards, but no one wants a card series that says that if you go to jail, you get on trading card." Danny answered, trying to let him down gently. But Julian's expression was far from want Danny had hoped for. He was clearly upset and disappointed. "It's nothing personal, you know." Danny added, hoping to lessen Julian's pain.

"I know, I just... wanted to help." Julian mumbled sadly. Julian turned from Danny and, on his way out, tossed his cards in the garage can. Danny didn't mean to depress him, but he didn't think Julian was so into the idea.

"You HAD to do it, didn't ya?" Danny turned to see Scar making her way towards him. She pushed a ghost cleaning the tables out of the way to vent building rage.

"I just think Prison Trading Cards are a bad idea." Danny shrugged. "I never thought he'd take it that hard."

Scar sighed and rubbed the scar on her forehead "Danny, that guy's been pushed around all his life!" She stated gesturing to the door Julian went through. "The closest that kid's ever had to Self-Esteem is knowing the definition! Do you know how long it's taken me to get him to do things on his own? Then, when he finally does something completely of his own free will, you reject it!"

"What?" Danny never really thought about Julian's past, especially since Scar was the one between the two of them that had really needed help dealing with her past. Her past that made her drink endless amounts of sodas.

"You know how I refuse to do anything someone tells me to do?" Scar started "well, I make a point of listening to HIM! Why? Because I'm trying to get him from being so damn clingy that he wouldn't even make brownies without my permission." Scar came up close to Danny, so close she started jabbing his chest with a pointing finger.

She started talking in a contained but furious voice, lowered to not arouse the inmates in the area into listening in on their conversation. "Listen to me. I t took me ten YEARS to get that guy to start doing things on his own and by what I saw on Julian's face, you've just set me back 15 more years."

Scar grabbed Danny's shirt and pulled him close until their noses were almost touching "If you don't get him over this card thing, he'll NEVER leave me alone." She hissed. Danny knew Scar was protective of the thing she called her's but he didn't think she cared about people the same way. "So you are going to go to him and make his idea work, or else I quit! And you know as well as I that if I make everyone who works for me stop guarding this place, you'd be all alone, and most likely dead within the week. Get it?"

"Got it." Danny answered before pulling his white shirt out of Scar's hands. Danny glared at Scar but turned and ran out the same door Julian had minutes before. Scar fished a can out of her pocket and walked back to the front of the room to watch the inmates finish cleaning up after the day's fight.

A ghost nonchalantly made his way to the garbage can after Scar had taken her place on the counter where the food was served. He check to see if Scar was looking before sticking his arm in the can and pulled out the discarded deck. He looked around before slipping the deck into his pants pocket and start wiping down the seats of the table.

By lunch the next day, just as Scar forewarned, Julian started clinging to her like before. He rarely spoke anymore, went everywhere Scar when and when she started on another soda binge, he simply stood next to her and waited for her to toss an empty can away before fetching it and handing her another soda on her drunken command.

Soon, Danny summoned Scar to the cafeteria. Apparently, the prisoners were forming a large crowded circle around one of the tables, and a fight or conspiracy could be in the making. Since fighting was more fun then drinking and hurling insults at the residents of High-Security, Scar picked herself up and rushed to the lunchroom, with Julian only one step behind.

Danny was getting nervous as the prisoners kept piling around one of the tables, hoping that Scar would soon get there and scare the all apart in a way he knew he couldn't. His prayers were soon answered as Scar and Julian (mostly Scar) burst into the room.

"Don't worry, Danny," Scar said, showing off a silver tube a bit shorted than a thermos. "I got the pepper bomb. Just tell me when to drop it."

"First, I want to know what they're doing." Danny said "I need to know if we'll need more security for the future breakout." Scar sighed in disappointment and handed the tube to Julian. She shook the stiffness out of her neck and marched into the crowd.

She pushed prisoners aside, insulting them if they gave her trouble. She came to the center to find four men sitting together, each with a small pile of cards face down next to them and five cards in there hand. The players had a pile of either dessert cups, cigarette packets or various other objects piled in the between them, like the pot in a poker game.

Not noticing Scar, the men each looked at their cards and selected one. When all selected their card, the threw them on the table, and the person with the highest Danger Level card won the pot and the other three losing cards. Scar noticed that each card had a picture of a person in the crowd.

Danny and Julian looked at the crowd in silence, wondering why Scar hadn't broken it up by now. Danny glanced at Julian's nearly soul-less expression. He didn't know how sensitive Julian was and now Danny felt guilty over the shell of a man next to him.

"Ok, you rejects of society! Time to disperse!" Scar's yelling snapped Danny out of his train of thought. "I said DISPERSE!" At Scar's command the more cowardly took to running off elsewhere while others simply stuffed their fists in their pockets at stalked off to a remote corner. Scar walked over to Danny and Julian as she folded something up in her hands.

"Julian?" Julian raised his head from his staring at the ground. Scar gently grabbed his hand with a smile and put what she had in his palm. It was his prototype deck. "You have fans of your cards." Danny relaxed and felt his guilt fade away as Julian looked at Scar and smiled.


	2. War of the Wierdos

Scar slammed the door shut, a grey, folded up jacket under her arm. She looked to the left then to the right. No one else was there in High-Security. She brought the jacket up to her nose and sniffed a little. She soon regretted it. "Holy crap!" she moaned as she held the jacket at arm's length. "Never again!"

"Never again what?" Scar turned to see Julian walking down the ladder from their room above the Cell Block. Scar quickly tossed the jacket at Julian and stated "Julian, no matter how great your curiosity, DO NOT sniff a week old straightjacket!" Scar then passed Julian and stomped her way upstairs. Julian stared at the jacket, glancing around before putting it to his nose.

"DON'T DO IT, MAN!" Julian jumped and turned to see Scar's head hanging down from the opening in the ceiling. "You were warned." Scar said eerily as she slowly brought her head back upstairs.

"Master, have you being drinking lately?" Julian asked in concern. A soda can's lid was popped open.

"If by lately you mean 20 seconds from now then, yeah!" Scar came down the stairs, chugging down the soda. When the beverage was gone, she crushed it in her hand, and tossed it into a nearby cell's window. The fact that a man yelped slightly meant the can found a target.

"Scar!" Scar turned around to see Vlad Masters toss the can back through his barred window. "Why in the name of evil did you throw a can at my head?" Scar looked away for a second before snapping back "Why was your head in front of my can?"

"You listen, you little brat," Vlad said darkly at he pointed at her through the bars "If I wasn't in this cell, I'd–"

"What?" Scar asked sarcastically "wiggle your foam Packers finger at me, saying 'You do not act like a proper woman should, Miss. Phantom. Bla bla bla. I'm so smart but I still lost my woman to an idiot because I'm too stupid to not stuck my nose in a unstable Proto-Portal. Bla bla bla!'." Julian covered his mouth as he giggle at Scar vague imitation of the older half ghost.

Vlad growled as his dark blue eyes turned harsh red. Soon, towards the end of Scar's lengthily Vlad impersonation, Vlad simply let two pink blasts shoot at Scar from his eyes. They didn't damage Scar much past singeing her clothes as she stumbled backwards, but he knew something was wrong when Scar looked up and was smiling.

Julian looked at Vlad, then at Scar, and immediately knew her plan. "Master, don't! You provoked him! I-it doesn't count!" Vlad raised an eyebrow and turned away slightly. True, Julian was kinder and more understanding then Scar but he seemed frightened for Vlad. Julian slid over to Vlad in panic.

"I suppose I should've told you able what Scar does to people who attack her in here, but now all I hope is you had a large dinner."

Scar was marching Vlad into a dungeon-like part of Fenton Maximum Security Prison, somewhere below the Cell Blocks. Vlad didn't know the path Scar took, Scar was forcing his head to look at the ground the whole way by firmly holding the back of his head and forcing it to point downward.

When Scar finally let go of his neck, he was in front of a normal cell door, only this one, like the three or four others in the dark hall, had no barred window and it gave off a faint green glow. Scar released the locks and grabbed his neck again as the door swung open.

"Master, PLEASE reconsider!" Julian begged "Frederick hasn't recovered from when you gave him a Confinement session four months ago, and Vlad won't survive! He's just a human!"

"But he's also a ghost," Scar answered as she unlocked the handcuff around Vlad's wrists and pushed him to the ground inside the almost empty room. "He'll live." Scar slammed the door and the locked clicked into place.

Vlad sat up as he examined his "punishment". What's so bad about this? He thought. A normal cot and a toilet as unwantedly close to said bedding as ever. It was a bit darker then normal with only a dim lightbulb for any kind of lighting.

"At least, I get the quiet I deserve." Vlad told himself as he laid on his bed. "Julian's simply overreacting."

"Master, you can't honestly let our father suffer Confinement, can you?" Scar turned at Julian, clearly upset with something he said.

"First," She said in an ice cold tone "That MUTANT is not our father. To that... that thing in that cell, we are nothing but Experiment #309 and Experiment #310. Second, yes, I can let him suffer like he made me suffer!"

"But that Vlad didn't–"

"THIRD! I hate him! Him and all half-ghosts for what they did to me, to you, to our clone brothers and sister. Because of THEM, we're banished here in the first place, away from our superior family!"

"But... but Danny is our friend!" Julian argued. He stuttered now that his master had turned sinister from memories of the past. He knew better then anyone what she could do. "I t-thought that you–."

"What?" Scar asked, getting up close to Julian's face. "That I had a change of heart? That I regretted killing Experiment #308? Never. The only reason I like my job as guard around here is because I get free food and a nice room while beating people up! And if I kill Danny, not only will Clockwork get me banished elsewhere, Sam and Tucker would never talk to me again."

"But- but Confinement is a full throttle attack on a person's mental and physical health. I- I mean, first, you don't get them food, then they're locked in a sterile unchanging environment a-and"

"That's the beauty of it! As long as he's completely disconnected from the outside, I'll give Vlad about four-five days before his will is permanently broken."

By about two or three days later, Vlad had figured out that part of Scar's plan was not giving him food, which he was fairly sure was illegal, not that he was one to ever obey the law. That was exactly the reason he was in Fenton Maximum Security Prison, under the "care" of a psycho 23 year-old brat.

"That child ruined everything!" Vlad told himself as he was pacing in his cell. "Very well then, next time I have tea party, she won't be invited. That's it! Everyone's there but her, oh, won't she be jealous?" Vlad stopped himself after realizing he was acting like, as Danny always put it, like a fruitloop.

"I must stop talking to myself. Why am I even talking to me now? Listening to me got me in this hell-hole in the first place. I'm not going to listen to me anymore! I never gave me and GOOD advice! 'Look inside the Proto-portal, Wait to tell Maddie till the opportune moment, don't kill Jack yet'! I've had it with me! I'm getting an unlisted number so I'll never call me again!"

Julian was creeping around the prison, holding a backpack. He knew if Scar caught him, he might soon occupy the cell next to Vlad, however, his inbreed sense of right and wrong made him swallow his fear and go against his master. He poked his head into the cafeteria and checked his watch. 12:00 exactly. He looked up to see Scar doing her daily routine of picking things off on other ghosts' trays. She specifically stopping at Technus to yell at him about his mullet, claiming that mullets mean "business in the front" and "party in the back" and that there was no party at any part of his body, including his "little tower downstairs". Julian left as Scar lead the room into a laughing fit.

Julian entered the dungeon downstairs and found the cell Vlad was in. He registered his hand print and quietly opened the door. In a fit of either insanity or boredom, Vlad had turned his bed on it's side and slid it up against the wall, then pulled his mattress into the exact center of the room when he now laid curled up like a dog, sleeping.

Julian gave a sympathetic smile as he rummaged through the back pack. He pulled out a stuffed doll of a blue jumpsuited woman with short brown hair and button eyes. He tiptoed into the room and, as gently as possible, slipped the doll into Vlad's arms. Vlad shifted in his sleep, unconsciencely wrapping him arm around the stuffed doll.

After dropping off some bits of food and a water bottle, Julian quickly made his way upstairs. He sighed a premature breath of relief as he climbed out of the cellar. He gently closed the door on the stairway and turned to meet Scar for lunch, that is, before bumping into someone.

"What're you doing with a backpack, Julian?" Scar asked as her servant's mind raced. "You better not have done what I think you've done." Julian looked away as he put a hand on the back of his neck to calm himself down.

"I...I just was asking... uh, interrogating... torturing Vlad, with his most prized possession..uh, yeah." He stuttered. He reach into the empty backpack and, with some concentration, formed a realistically colored and textured Maddie doll out of pink ectoplasm. He pulled the duplicate doll out of the bag, praying Scar wouldn't detect his lie as he handed it over.

Scar inspected it, giving it a sniff "It doesn't smell like him." she noticed.

"He washed it before he was arrested?" Julian suggested. Scar glared at Julian for a minute or so, looking between him and the doll.

"Way to go, J!" Scar grabbed Julian in her arm and rubbed a playful fist into his black hair as they laughed. Julian pulled himself away, just in time for Scar to give him a light punch in the arm. "Ya had me worried that you helped Vlad! But here you are, FINALLY showing your evil side! I'm so proud of you." Julian stopped. As last he had his masters respect but he lied to the one person who ever stood up for him. "BUT," Julian quickly snapped back into panic. "The question now is why am I still here? If Vlad can be tortured, why not Dan, or Vortex or Undergrowth, the Ghost Writer we can torment with oranges from the kitchen, but I think Walker and Skulker could stand a few more lessons."

"Excuse me?" Julian asked. "I don't under–"

"Hold down the fort while I'm gone!" Scar said with a wicked smirk and a hand on Julian's shoulder. "I'm going treasure hunting!" Scar flexed some muscles in her arms and 12 inch long talons slid from her fingertips. She slashed the air, creating a claw shaped portal to another part of the Ghost Zone. She flew through and the portal closed quickly behind her.

"What in the name of English Muffins just happened?"

Have you ever be in such in deepen state of boredom you actually feel your IQ points fading away like Scar's ability to stand after 47 cans of Mountain Dew: Code Red? If you have, then you've felt a fraction of what Vlad Masters was going through on Day Five of his Confinement. He hadn't heard a sound from outside his cell in days, and the only sound he's heard INSIDE is cell was his own stomach growling through his torture.

The only reason he hadn't become a broken 52 year old man yet was a gift by an unknown person, his prized Maddie Fenton doll. But after he had talked to it, played with it, and after offering a bit of his bottled water to it, had made out with it, he once again became bored and felt the darkness crawling away with his intelligence. After thinking of possible ways to past the seemingly endless days, he succumb to the lowest common denominator, tossing a ball of ectoplasm against a wall, catch it, then throw it again.

Vlad had put his bed back together, finding it interesting to put it a place that didn't break the "flow of the room.".He was laying on his back, tossing and catching his pink ectoplasmic ball while seeing how long he could stare at the ceiling.

"Well, bravo, Masters!" Vlad didn't say that. He sat up and look at where he heard the voice. It was him, leaning against the cell door. Vlad didn't duplicate himself, nor did the double disappear when he consciously tried to reunite him. "You've officially fallen off your high horse."

"Go away, you don't exist." Vlad ordered with a waving motion.

"Not before you get a few things straight," the double said "you've finally get alone time to think and we feel it's as good as time as any to tell you a few truths about your life."

"We?" Vlad asked "you and I are the only ones in here."

"Excuse me?" Vlad turned and jump off the bed. Another him was sitting next to him, bushing some of the Maddie doll's hair out of her button eyes. "I happen to be listening, and cannot believe you haven't noticed me here yet.

Vlad left for a corner of the cell, before bumping into his ghost self, floating silently in midair. Usually his dark blue skinned, black haired form was a terrifying sight but without his bright red cape that match his bright red eyes (the reason he went with red in the first place), the ghost of a villain past hovered in a baggy, government issued white and black striped shirt and pants. Vlad slid away from the illusion. "Who are you pretending to be and why am I seeing you all?"

"The answer to the first question is parts of your conscience, which if you had listened to these past 30 years, you wouldn't be having an epiphany NOW. The second question has many answers." The second double said as he crossed his legs "Hunger... boredom... the effect of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder caused by the proto-portal accident finally surfacing... Take your pick, we got more."

"It wasn't a accident!" Vlad yelled "Jack did it on purpose so he could steal Maddie from me!" All the duplicates turned to Vlad with a sarcastic "yeah, right." look on their faces.

"We all know Jack Fenton barely graduated from collage at all." the Plasmius double said as he crossed his arms on his chest "how could a bumbling idiot come up with a plan like that if he graduated at the BOTTOM of his class?"

"Besides," The fist double interrupted "You never told anyone how you felt! How could Jack think of a plan to steal Maddie if he didn't know he was stealing! And Maddie wasn't even our girlfriend at any point! How can we say Jack 'stole' her if we never had her in the first place!"

"Be quiet! I don't think like that! Jack infected me with ectoplasm on purpose, and now some nonexistent me's are telling me I've been wrong for 30 years."

"We're only telling you what you know. What you've always known." The first duplicate stated as he walked towards Vlad "you've known all of what we've said thus far, but you've ignored it because you know..."

"BE QUIET!"

"...if you didn't do all the things you do in the name of 'Winning Maddie', you have nothing!"

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY! I KNOW! I GET IT! OK?" Vlad yelled. The duplicate seemed satisfied now. "I know." He muttered "but now what do I do?"

"That's very simple." The second duplicate interrupted "All you need to do i-" The cell door's slid away and the light poured into the room. Danny Fenton, apparently relieved to have found his missing prisoner, sighed in relief before speaking.

"Hey, Julian!" He called down the hall as Vlad got his eyes adjusted to the bright light outside his cell "he's in this one." Danny waved for Vlad to come closer, muttering something about a crazy girl. Vlad looked around his cell. The duplicates were gone, like they were never there. As Danny handcuffed Vlad hands behind his back, Vlad couldn't help think that maybe he DID go insane. However that thought didn't last long.

"Where's Scar now?" Danny asked as Julian ran up to him, "She has crossed the line this time! Giving Oranges to the Ghost Writer is one thing but Confinement is illegal and I let she slid through enough as it is."

"She said she went 'treasure hunting' when I mentioned Vlad's Maddie doll." Julian answered, slightly confused by his Master's meaning. "She could be anywhere!" Julian sighed and out a hand on his forehead "It's time like this that I wish I hadn't taken that tracking device off of her."

Scar's portal opened and the ghost girl floated to the ground. Pariah's Keep had become a run down place, having never been fixed up since Danny re-imprisoned him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep ten years ago. The castle was falling apart, even crumbling around Scar as she enter the main chamber.

In the center of the room laid a medium sized, purple pumpkin with a glowing sword driving into it. The pumpkin of the Fright Knight, famous for not being loyal to the losing side. Scar picked up the Halloween plant, looked around to see if she was alone, and took a bite from it's side. Scar ignored the tiny screams that resounded from the pumpkin as she started eating more of the pumpkin until only the parts that surrounded the sword remained.

"Scar?" Danny called through High-Security. Danny peeked through the windows of all the cells, down in the cellar, and up in the attic/bedroom. Nothing. Danny glanced around with a sigh. Scar was a loose cannon since before Danny had met her, and he knew it was his fault for thinking he had finally figured her out. Another look around and Danny spotted something.

Inside the cell at the end of the hall, the man wrapped in a strait-jacket had a sticky note on his chest. Danny unlocked the door, peeled the note off the sleeping man and read it

'Danny, accidentally gave Dan too much anaesthetic, the chart says it's 7.3 less then a lethal dose, went to the doctors for better charts.'

"Aw, Scar!" Danny sighed "why can't you tell me anything?" Danny Fenton changed into Danny Phantom and shot to the hospital.

Scar looked around in Vlad Masters' old mansion. It had become dusty and rustic looking since it lost it's sole occupant. Scar didn't know exactly what she was looking for. Vlad didn't have jewelry, she already had his prized possession and the Dairy King's ghost wasn't much of a prize.

Scar had to think. She knew Vlad had SOMETHING important. Something that made her go from the Ghost King's castle to here. That signed football of his? Vlad seemed attached to it so she grabbed it. She threw the football in the sack she picked up on the way here over here and tossed it over her shoulder. She started stuffing the Packers memorabilia in with the mostly eaten pumpkin of the Fright Knight.

It was so long since she'd done anything ransacking. At least 12 years ago in her unmentionable past. It brought back good memories of people screaming as their friends and neighbors fell off their jet-sleds 100 feet or more in the air and lay bleeding on the ground as her ghost army lay siege to the city. Ahhh, good times.

Once the upstairs was cleaned out, Scar busted her way into Vlad subterranean ghost lab. A unstable teenage male clone floated silently in a containment tube, eyes closed and mouth covered in an air mask. Scar dropped the sack and marched over to the tank. She reached for the plug to end a life before it began until she got a closer look "Ed?" The clone responded by flexing his hand in a test of his muscles.

"Oh, my god!" Scar said with a laugh "I didn't know Vlad made you yet! Man, will he be disappointed. I almost didn't recognize you without the stitch and part of your ears missing." Scar got up and turned from the clone "and the fact your thirty years older when I first see ya. Now don't move." The unconscience clone did nothing. "Ha! Na, seriously, have a good life, hyena man."

Scar ripped open the drawers, cabinets, everything that could have something special inside. She even looked inside the other clone containment chambers, accidentally dissolving one or two by keeping them exposed for too long. Scar tiptoed over the spill she made and started on the other side of the room. A few drawers later, she found three prizes.

One was the Ring of Rage, the feared tool of Pariah Dark. Scar picked it up and slid it on her finger. Next, she grabbed the Crown of Fire and placed it on her head. The energy between the two surged through Scar, adding evil energy to her own. Scar took the cellphone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of prize number three: a large chunk of Ecto-ranium. "That should add another 20 years to Vlad's sentence. Illegal possession of Anti-Ghost material."

Scar rummaged through the rest of the place, only to find a few portrait of Vlad and drawing a marker moustache and dorky glasses on them. After desecrating all of Vlad's pictures of himself, Scar slashed herself a new portal and flew through back into the Ghost Zone.

Danny entered his office and slammed the door. The active nurse at the Ghost Zone Hospital said Scar hadn't been there all day. He knew that the staff wouldn't mistake Scar for someone else or vice-versa. She was in the place more then anyone Danny knew.

Scar was up to something. Something bad. Last time she disappeared without warning, Scar had turned Taco Night into Burning-Your-Mouth-Off-with-Hot-Sause Night. Danny shook his head as he leaned on his desk. Why was that woman always secretive and defiant? Danny sighed as he went to take his seat.

Something caught his eye. A hastily drawn and folded-up note had been slipped under his door. Danny picked it up and read it "Gang war at dinner. Bring reenforcements." no name. Danny smiled as he stuffed the note in his pocket. Danny wasn't as clueless as he once was. Only one inmate at Fenton Maximum Security Prison told him of rule breaking, even when the staff broke a rule.

However, Danny's smile faded. If the three main gangs of the prison were planning on fighting, he needed Scar fast. The three gangs emerged soon after Julian's trading cards were published throughout the prison. The cards cataloged prisoners by how they fought. Those who were noted for their intelligence where dubbed 'Masterminds'. Criminals that fought with brute strength were called 'Brutes'. All the others were thrown in the 'Rogue' pile. Soon, the inmates split into those groups and stuck to 'their own kind'.

Unfortunately, Scar was the backbone of Danny's security and with her off somewhere, he knew the countdown into chaos had begun. Danny checked his watch. 4:46 PM. He had less then 2 hours to figure Scar's new plan out. He knew he was in trouble.

Somewhere very close to the center of the Ghost Zone, the Observant's watchtower floated in space, watching everything everywhere. Scar had always hated Observants. Their single huge eye and "we're so high and mighty" attitude made her want to pull out that giant eye and play basketball with it.

Scar flew through the halls, glancing as a few of the many Observance looked through the telescopes and microscopes, gazing for information. As she got to the end of the hall, she paused and couldn't hold it in anymore

"You think you're so great!" She yelled through the observatory "Well, I have something you guys will never had: a life!"A few of the ghosts shrugged and went back to what they were looking at " with depth perception!" The Observants stopped in their tracks and a few started crying. Scar left the room with a smile as the Cyclopes cried over their single, one perspective vision.

Scar opened the Hall of Treasures and slid inside. Sure, she had to bust in a few eyeballs to be granted access but she knew that if Clockwork didn't approve of that, he would had interfered by now. Scar dropped her sack on the ground as she grabbed a barometer off of a fancy roman-style stand and shoved it in her growing sack of treasure.

"Hey!" Scar turned to see the two Head Observants. The two she knew best as the two that had constantly badgered the time master, Clockwork, into doing what THEY thought needed to be done. "You don't have permission to enter the Hall of Treasures!"

"Indeed!" the second one stated "When we speak to Clockwork, you'll-"

"Look, pal!" Scar pointed at the two ghosts "Clockwork said that since I'm banished here, unwanted by my natural time, I was welcome to stay here, un-bothered by you to floating eyesores, if I spent the rest of my life on the side of good. I've held up my end, so hold up your end by staying the hell away from me, you freakish Cyclops!"

"Stealing from the Hall of Treasures is NOT good!" the first Observant said

"Who cares?" Scar snapped back as she slung the bag over her shoulder. "Listen, Eyeball. If Clockwork didn't want me here to steal and insult you, then he would have warped me home by now! And trust me," She said as she walked out the door "I know he enjoys me degrading you."

"Hey, Julian," Danny started "Have you heard anything from Scar yet?" Julian was in a High–Security cell with a pair of hedge trimmers, kneeling in front of the plant ghost Undergrowth. Undergrowth was usually about 30 to 50 feet tall, depending on how menacing he felt he needed to be. Now, Undergrowth was a two foot tall tree-like plant with tiny branch arms and a few leaves here and there. The plant villain was trapped in a medium sized clay pot with a small lamp nearby so he could get better photosynthesis done then with the overhead light in the ceiling

"Not recently." Julian got up and turned to Danny "Master's never gone this long without being pulled over for drunk flying."

"That's what I'm worried about." Danny said as he entered the cell "Plus, in about in an hour and a half, this jail's going to hell in a handbasket unless Scar gets back before 6."

Julian rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. "Master just said she was treasure hunting. That's all she told me before leaving. I've been her friend for on to 11 years and half the time, I don't understand her reasons for doing anything. No one could know where she would go." then the idea hit "hey, what about Clockwork should know! The Master of Time could easily tell you when to find her." Julian picked up the watering can and tipped it over the plant ghost "He's probably watching her right now."

Scar dropped the beat up thermos in her sack "I didn't know you kept Dan's thermos, Clockwork. Or that you even liked him. You're not like Dumbledore, are you?"

"No." Clockwork answered plainly. "I simply knew you'd go on this treasure hunt, and decided to keep it for you." Clockwork floated back to the large screen in the clock tower only a few feet away. Scar followed.

"So," Scar said as she dropped her sack and folded her arms across her chest "what's playing in the universe today?"

"Nothing at the current time, but you need to return to your friends before it's too late for them." Clockwork warned as he shifted ages as he always does. "The inmates you guard are almost ready to riot in a gang war and without your to stop them..." he didn't finish his sentence, clearly wanting Scar to put the pieces together herself.

Scar paused and thought "everyone I care about is screwed! But first I gotta ditch my haul." she panicked. Scar grabbed her sack and busted through the door. Clockwork floated silently as he watched the screen in front of him flicker to Scar speeding to the prison.

"I told those Observants that Scar was better off free then in a thermos."

Danny Phantom was soaring though the Ghost Zone toward the Time Master's clock tower as fast as he could. He check the watch under his grey glove. 5:46 PM. He couldn't push himself fast then he was. He knew he was already at top speed. Danny scanned the horizon, looking for any ghost that could be Scar.

BAM! Danny crashed into another ghost and fell onto a lower floating island.

"What the hell were you watching, ya drooling idiot?!" the woman screamed

Danny picked himself up and brushed the dirt off of his jumpsuit "Sorry, I didn't see you, Ma'am." Danny looked up to see the woman. It was Scar.

"Danny, didn't that crazy dad of your's ever tell you to look where you're flying?'Scar yelled, putting a hand on her hip and motioning angrily with the other.

"Scar!"Danny yelled happily. The combination of volume and happiness confused the villainess and made her step back, thinking she was in trouble. "Am I glad to see you!"

"I know you are." Scar answered "I AM flawless, you know." she said as she placed a hand on her chest.

Danny let out a sigh and slapped his forehead. "Tucker called you pretty ONCE when we were kids, and you just won't let it go, will you?"

"Not really." She admitted

"Scar, we need to focus!" Danny said in all urgency "There's a gang war at FMSP in less then 15 minutes, I need you to help me keep the peace."

"Walker tip you off?" Scar said, folding her arms on her chest as Danny nodded. "I HATE that little prison rat! Why is he even IN prison? I thought he obeyed the rules exactly since he was, like, ten years old."

"That collar he controlled Wulf with was an form of illegal torture."

"There are legal forms of torture?" Scar asked with excitement. Danny glared at her. "I don't torture my prisoner," Scar laughed nervously "If that's that you're thinking by me asking about torture." Scar laughed for a bit before letting Danny talk.

"Scar."Danny stated. He pointed in the general direction of Fenton Maximum Security Prison. "Go." Scar glared death that could scare any mortal man at Danny but Danny know that to conquer the attitude that is Scar, you must never back down. That, or you're suicidal.

Dinner had barely started and the cafeteria was clearly divided into three sides. All the Masterminds had taken the corner nearest the kitchen for more area and protection as they ate, waiting for the others to start the battle. The Brutes had taken the most tables, having had pushed out all others. The Rogues were wedged into a small corner on the far side of the room, obviously nervous of the battle to come.

The leader of the Brutes scanned the room as his fellow Brutes loosened up in their seats for the fight. The Master-Mastermind collected the last napkin with a battle plan scribbled on it and glanced at the enemy tables before whispering an change in plans. The 'leader' of the Rogues, if you could call him a leader, slid under the table, grabbed his tray off the top and continuing his meal in safety.

The Brutes' leader looked at the clock. 6:07. A little late but better late then letting your sworn enemies live. He gave a non-verbal motion to the others at his table before getting up himself. The others got up from the table too and followed his lead.

The Masterminds got up as well and made their way to the center of the room in three separate groups. The Brute leader picked up speed and socked a guy right in the face. Immediately, both sides mixed together in an all out war. Tables were being smashed up and trays were thrown everywhere. Some inmate were tossed against the wall and knocked out cold, most of those poor unfortunate souls being the Rogues who were trying their hardest not to get involved.

Scar and Danny burst into the room, and ducked as a stray tray nearly hit their heads. "Aw, this is so cool!" Scar said without thinking as she watched a table flip over "I'll go make some popcorn and we can-"

"Scar!" Danny interrupted "No popcorn! Just...help me with this!" Danny floated off the ground and charged in. Scar groaned, but straightened and started glowing. The white light enveloped her and her shape began to change.

Her fingers started sharpening and growing longer. Her eyes started glowing red as her hair darkened into pitch black and thick, heavy dark grey scales grew on her skin. Long, sharp light grey spikes shot out of her back in a row down to the bottom of her spine that split into a long, thin tail that burst into flame at the very tip. All this happened as Scar's size and height increase dramatically.

When the light dimmed and vanished, most of the heads were turned to the 15 foot tall monster that roared loudly solely for dramatic effect. Her large heavy paws gave a resounding thud as she stomped on the metal floors, despite the fact they were thickly padded. Her fiery black hair wrapped around her head, and down her neck and chest into a flaming mane. Scar's new body looked modeled after a lion except with a longer jaw filled with sharp teeth meant to kill. The only similarities between her two forms was the lightning-bolt like scar on the left side of her face

Some of the newer prisoners back away from the monster as Scar lowered her head closer to the ground. "Who's first?" She growled as she backed several full grown men against the wall with only her frightening appearance. Danny smiled a little before flying and landing on her back, holding on to a spike on her back.

"Hey, Scar!" Danny called, making the creature that took up half the room turn it head towards him "how many people can you fit in your mouth?"

"Hmm," Scar put a paw on her chin, pretending to be in thought "I don't know, Danny..." She glance and smiled at the men against the wall " guess I'll just have to find out." She raised a paw above her head, and extending the 12 inch claws out farther.

Scar brought down her paw fast but not fast enough to hit anyone, the imprisoned ghosts and bailed to the sides. Scar's claws still found a target, the steel wall the men were backed against. The claws had cut four thin openings in the wall. Scar quickly turned and slammed her paw in a group of cowering Rogues, sending them scattering.

"Easy, Scar!" Danny warned as he slamming a foot on Scar's back "make sure you don't kill anyone again." Scar sighed heavily

"Fine!" Scar turned herself around, and using her large paws, corralled the men into a single corner. Danny jumped down and walked towards the extremely shaken men as Scar sat down, slightly hunched over to keep herself from bumping her head on the dome's roof.

"You all can expect to be in lock-down for the next two weeks!" Danny announced. "Or Scar will get to choose your punishment." he pointed back to Scar as she licked the globs of food off her paw. It was hard to tell if the message was received by the inmates, they all kept looked at Scar and bunched together in a corner, trying to stay as far away from her a they could.

"Wow." Scar said sarcastically "Is it my pretty face that makes men this talkative or do all men act stupid around women?"

"First on then the other." Danny answered.


	3. I Dream Of Plushies

It was a quiet night at Fenton Maximum Security Prison. Lights-Out started a hour or so ago, but that didn't mean the inmates had to go to sleep. They had the freedom to play cards by the light of their ecto-blasts or lay in the spring supported, one inch think mattresses, starring at the ceiling as long as they wanted.

Scar and Julian were sleeping in their two person bed in their storage attic turned into the security central. 14 television screens were hooked into the walls, each connected to an bird's-eye view of a different room in the prison. Julian turned in his sleep and unknowingly wrapped an arm around Scar's waist and smiled. A large red lion with a thick black mane was sleeping in a large whicker basket with pillows for padding. About 17 or more lionesses were sleeping on a large thick blanket on the ground that took up most of the room with a couple of pillows for the tiny cubs.

High-Security was silent. It was against the unwritten "Code of Prison" to speak in solitary confinement, so this was normal. However, each prisoner had a unique way of sleeping during their multiple life sentences.

The Ghost King, Pariah Dark, was permanently locked in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, only in prison to insure no moronic specter, or Vlad, ever released him again. Vortex, a powerful weather controlling ghost, was locked inside an Ectoranium confinement tube and was forced to curl up at the bottom like a dog. Undergrowth, a plant ghost that had barely survived a run-in with a lawn mower, was trapped in a clay pot in the center of his cell, trimmed daily by Julian, so he was always only two feet tall. Dan Phantom's cell was at the end of the dark hallway. The psychopath was restrained by ghost proof straitjacket to prevent him using his ecto-blasts and a muzzle was fixed over his mouth to protect the prison from his deafening Ghostly Wail. All this gear forced him to sleep standing up on the moving cart his legs were tied to. However, one villain was awake.

A pink blast crashed into the electronic lock of the third cell on the right of the hall. The circuits sparked and went dead. The door popped forward a bit before swinging forward. Vlad Plasmius glanced around quickly before shooting off to the end of the hall. To the left of Dan Phantom's cell, on the ceiling was a folded up staircase that lead to Scar and Julian's bedroom.

Hot energy shot from his finger as he welded the door into the ceiling. Vlad wish he had a welder's mask but first thing was to slow down Scar. He shook his head as his eye readjusted to the dark before launching a large pink ecto-blast at the green shield that blocked his exit to the rest of the prison.

In Scar's room, the screen to High-Security flashed on and started beeping steadily. Scar gave a word-less whine as she got up and focused on the beeping screen. "Hey, Julian,"she said as she yawned "Vlad finally got the nerve."

"I told you not to Confine him. He was bound to do this. Just don't do any permanent damage to him." Scar got up and stretched and walked for the door "And don't break anything." Julian added as he settled back down "And please, don't wake anyone else up."

"Fine" Scar said in annoyance

"And no, you can't kill him."

"Ok! I'll try to enjoy it anyway." she opened the locks that held the door up but it didn't fall down. "Wha the–?" Scar got on her knees and examined the door. "Julian, we're trapped!" She reported before examining it again "by shoddy spot-welding! My least favorite of all welds."

"Wait, there's more then one kind?" Julian asked as he jumped out of bed

"If you had any male interests, you'd know that."

Vlad paused in the cafeteria, realizing the flaw in his plan. When you're in solitary for 5 months, only allowed outside your cell for transport or for a weekly shower, you don't really know much about the layout of the prison. He landed on the floor and looked around. There was probably a loading dock behind the kitchen but if Scar was mid-night snacking, that could be a trap. He thought of Scar and Danny's conversation. Danny's office was most likely past the noisy cafeteria, which gave it a background noise.

Something snarled.

Vlad turned to see two wolves stalking him in the light of the two purple moons. Vlad jumped in the air and shot up to the dome. One wolves jumped on a table and bounded on to Vlad sending him crashing to the ground. Vlad kicked the wolf off, but stood up to see two full grown men pointing loaded ecto-gun at his face. "Hands up, or we shoot." one man said with a thick Romanian accent. The man's left hand seemed unnatural, somehow gave a faint glow that the rest of his body did not.

"_Verdammen Geist_." the other said. The man had a 'C' shaped cut on his thin face from across his right eye to the left of his mouth. Vlad grimaced as he slowly put his hands above his head. The other wolf walked up to the men. A black ring flashed into existence and split into two and traveled in opposite direction. In it's wake was a man not more then a few years older then Vlad.

He wore a long black shirt and pants with dark blue belt. He had a slightly torn dark red cape with a blue back that flowed into a fan behind his hard face. His midnight black hair was in a pose of two horn-like points, much like Vlad Plasmius'. His long sharp fang shown brightly in the moon light, though his pupil-less red eyes showed his intense seriousness. There were four short slash marks on his left cheek, a new feature to him since the last time Vlad saw him. Another man, this one missing his entire right ear, come up behind him. All of the men seemed to wear something of a similar design, with only the colors changed.

Suddenly, something Vlad didn't detect attracted the attention of the midnight guards. "Did you hear that?" the oldest man asked

"No" The man with only half an ear said sarcastically "I just turned my head because I wanted to be part of the moment." Vlad seized the moment and tackled an older guard making for the gun. The other three quickly torn Vlad off the man with the prosthetic hand. Vlad sneered. He had his prize.

"Some _Männer_ do not understand the time to surrender." The youngest man about mid-twenties, muttered to the others.

"Ok, you bloodsuckers, report!" Scar stormed into the room, Julian close behind, as Vlad was handcuffed. "And you!" Scar grabbed Vlad's baggy shirt "You are not a very good welder!"

"We caught this ghost making a break for it, Boss."

"Can we hit him now?" one of the men asked.

"Naw, Vladimir, Danny'll probably blame me for damage." Scar grabbed Vlad and pushed him towards to oldest of the four men. "Freddy, I need... Frederick!" Frederick shut the locket and tied it back around his neck "Fred, she ain't getting any dead-er! So, stop looking at your dead wife's picture before I sell that trinket on eBay!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Frederick growled back as he put a hand on the golden neckless with a small silver heart. Scar grabbed the neckless and pulled Frederick closer to her by it.

"I recall you saying I wouldn't 'dare' lock you in Confinement for 10 days straight, but I sure showed you." Scar let go of Frederick who looked horrified at the mention of Confinement.

Vlad didn't envy being Confined for that long after his experience/almost epiphany. "Freddy, take Vlad back to his cell and stand watch till I get back." Frederick shuttered a little from bad memories as he lead Vlad back to High-security. "Luther, check 'A' and 'B ' block to make sure everyone else is where they should be."

"_Ja, mien Führer_." Luther said with a fake salute. Scar whipped around and landed a punch squarely in his jaw. Luther landed with a thud. He rubbed his jaw with the look of a scared puppy someone just kicked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Scar screeched. One of the men grabbed her fist with his prosthetic hand.

"Boss, he was kidding. You know, he thinks you're great. I mean, you're the person who saved him from the dog fights." Luther stayed on all four, nodding.

" _Ja, Ja_, I did not mean to offend, _Narbe_." Luther put his chin to the floor like a dog looking to please his master.

"I'll take that excuse for now, but for the record, no one likes a Nazi! Luther, look through 'A' and 'B' block," Luther nodded, picked himself off the floor and scrambled out a door. "Bart takes–"

"My name is Bartholomew!" The man with a prosthetic left hand yelled in the room.

"I can say your name is Shit McBitchinturd and there's nothing you can do about it. Without me, you vampires won't last two weeks without your blood. Even if you DID find a source of animal blood, it'd never taste like human blood. Freddy here's been hooked for ten years and 'quit' God-knows-how-many times and he's ALWAYS come back. Now, Bart–"

"Bartholomew." He muttered annoyed.

"Bart, I gave you an ectoplasmic left hand as a replacement for the one your wife chopped off for cheating on her AND it lets you move it like the one God gave you. So, unless you like being a one-handed pervert, go look through 'C' Block. Vladimir, you–"

"Oh! You call me by a human nickname, but my younger brother get call whatever he wants?!"

"He WANTED to punch Vlad, Duh! Plus, he enjoys hurting people." Scar said like it was obvious.

"Yes, that's why he was banished AND why he has half an ear gone!" Bartholomew barked at his brother who shrunk a little with a nervous smile.

"Vladimir sweeps through 'D' Block. I'll check the kitchen and that chocolate cake Julian made yesterday to see if anything's out of place. Move out!"

Frederick was leaning against the wall muttering to himself. He kept quiet, so the guard lionesses who moved downstairs wouldn't wake up.

"That little brat. How dare she! I was lieutenant of my Clan's police department before Madeline was killed by those humans. Why do they think I would even want to kill my wife? We never fought! I had a great life before that child!"

"So did I." Vlad interrupted, laying on his bed under his covers. "Now, every human thinks I'm kidnaped, never to be seen again."

"Why would they think that?"

"Scar left a ransom note when I was arrested. I didn't even get a trial!" Vlad argued

"Ghosts have always been the straight forward brutes of the Dark Realm. The law says that if there is eyewitness testimony and evidence against you, you get incarcerated until evidence proving otherwise is found and I don't think any lawyer's going to take you case. Not with that amount of evidence and Scar Phantom against you."

Vlad sighed. He knew it was true. And it kind of hurt him when he realized that the Real World most likely had stopped caring that he was gone by now. "You said Scar left a ransom note. How much does you nonexistent captor want?" Frederick asked

"Scar said it was about 15 million. Daniel told me a little bit ago his idiot father tried to sell their house and possessions to get the money. But Maddie had him name taken off the deed long before then. He said Jack's name was erased off the deed when he sucked the house into the Ghost Zone."

Luther struck a match and nervously lit the end of his cigarette. He was well aware cigarettes were contraband, but after what he went through, after living in a cage being trapped in his wolf form for years, he needed something to keep his nerves steady. He breathed out the grey smoke as he slowly floated down Cell Block 'B', glancing in each cell to make sure everyone was there. He stopped and took a closer look at one cell.

Inside was a small hamster cage with a tiny Barbie doll bed inside, the food dish read Skulker. A small green ball shifted on the bed. Luther shook his head, exhaled a cloud of smoke into the cell and continued, muttering to himself in German. The green ball rolled off the bed. The ghostly mouse sat on it's hind legs before scampering off to the wheel for late night exercise.

Skulker's tiny form crawled through the mouse hole and into Scar Phantom's room. "I was the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter," He told himself in his high pitch voice "Now I'm forced to crawl through a wall like a rat!" He ran over to the bed, avoiding the comparatively giant lionesses, and pulled himself up by the covers.

Skulker balanced himself as Julian was breathing under the covers. He scanned around the room and found his prey. He slid down Julian's side and ran to Scar's half of the bed that was closer to the wall. Skulker skidded to a stop and grabbed hold of his giant prize: Scar's old stuffed lion doll.

He tugged on the lion's fake black mane and hauled it off the bed. After carefully weaving through the sleeping predators, Skulker hopped down the steps into High-Security. After all, the prison's security was set around keeping people inside. There was little set up for keeping the inmates from moving around inside the prison.

He froze when he saw Frederick, standing in the hallway, blocking the only way in or out. But luckily, the guard was being distracted by a talking prisoner in the cell labeled Vlad Masters/Plasmius

"How idiotic can a human possibly be to transport their entire house into another dimension?" Frederick asked Vlad as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I wouldn't know," Vlad responded from inside his cell "but personally, I believe that Jack has been surviving on the kindness and stupidity of others in life."

"Ah, so you're one of the Social Darwinists..." Frederick concluded. "Interesting..."

"I am not! I'm simply suggesting that Jack Fenton lacks any real skills to succeed in life." Frederick turned to Vlad and folded his arms across his chest.

"From what I hear, he's a fairly successful inventor." Vlad scoffed and turned his back to Frederick.

"That's what Daniel wants you to think." He stated. Skulker took the opportunity and scurried across the room as both men continued arguing. He turned the stuffed animal intangible as he crawled trough another mouse hole.

"And it's a surprise woman are smarter then men?" Frederick asked "It's common knowledge in the Vampire Lands that Females are more intelligent while us Males are stronger. Most of the basic inventions modern Vampires need were invented or discovered by women."

"So, you believe Females are superior to Males, is that it?" Vlad said, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, no, no, see, THAT'S going into Brain versus Brawns and that's just a ethical grey area... I'm not comfortable getting into that."

Skulker squeezed back into his cell, not that he wanted to. He simply needed to be in place to make his demands for when Scar's prized possession is found missing. Skulker pulled the stuffed lion into his cage and shooed the decoy mouse away. He went to his bed and pulled the tiny covers over himself. Tomorrow, he would have the most powerful ghost to do his bidding with.

"Where is it?!" Scar screamed into Dan's face, her face elongating into a long snout with 6 inch long fangs.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." The manacled and muzzled prisoner answered.

"Oh, yes, you do!" she whispered hot, hoarse words into his ear. "Someone stole my doll and you're the only scumbag here who's dumb enough to do it!"

Dan couldn't resist a sardonic sneer despite Scar's towering rage, fangs, and elongating talons. "You have a Dollie? Someone has stolen a doll from you? Oh, this is rich, but as you can see I have been right here where I have been for the past month without so much as a single break in the exercise yard... which I believe is in contravention of the United States Code of Penal Reform."

Scar backhanded him so hard that Dan, his restrains and the cart they were strapped to flew across the room and crashed into the wall.

"What did you say?" she growled.

Dan was unable to move from where he had fallen because of the restraints. He twisted his head around to look at Scar. "Oh, do, go ahead and hit me again, then explain to my soft-hearted human avatar why a man in total restraints under your guardianship is suddenly beat up! Go ahead, hit me. You know you want to. You like hitting things, making them smash. It's the only way to make up for your poor, pathetic, miserable failure of a life!"

Scar grabbed him by his flaming hair and swung him around to crash against another wall. Green ectoplasmic 'blood' started oozing out of his mouth.

"You are so predictable," Dan continued to sneer. As Scar tensed up to strike him again, Dan went on, "be sure to hit the other side of my face. Two black eyes are better than one..."

Scar growled deep in her throat. Scales were starting to grow down the length of her arm when another hand caught her and pulled her back. With a snarl, she turned...

"Frederick!" She gasped "Stay out of this!"

"It's what he wants you to do. Don't let him trick you into doing things that you must not do."

"You've got five seconds to take your hand off me...Five..."

"Who wins if Daniel throws you into a cell next to this worm?" Frederick waved his free hand in Dan's direction.

"...three...two..." Scar stopped counting and turned to look at Dan. "He wants me to beat him up?"

"Because the warden has strictly forbidden you to not injure any of the prisoners."

"What kind of idiot would want to get beaten up?"

"Oh, you poor, pathetic girl," Dan chuckled from the floor. "Getting you in trouble with the boss is worth the pain. At least it seemed like a good idea at the time." He paused to groan and shake some blood that was flowing into his eyes away.

"So you don't have it?" Scar asked dazed, confused. She was still angry and so worked up that she still wanted to smash something.

"If I could move any part of my body," Dan stated as he shift his arms inside the sewed-up, ghost-proof sleeves. "I would destroy you, everyone you know, and everything you cherish, not take your stupid little toy for ransom."

Scar growled at him. "It's not a toy. It's an authentic 'Lion King' replica of the character 'Scar' from that movie, certified as coming from the first year of production." Scar flushed an angry red.

"Oh my god!" Dan shouted with a laugh. "This is so rich. The great and fearsome Scar sleeps with a little dollie! Do you keep a night-light on as well? Worried about those bogey monsters in the closet?"

He was laughing up until Scar swung around and grabbed him up off the floor by his flaming hair. She slugged him for all she was worth in the stomach. He flew across the room and fell with another crash to the floor, where he lay gasping for breath.

"You are such a dick," Scar growled. "Well, no bruises this time to show to 'the boss'." She laughed unpleasantly. "Let's see you laugh this one off!"

Scar turned and grabbed the vampire with suddenly taloned hands. "Not a word of this to anyone, if you know what's good for you."

"Perhaps if you weren't quite so stingy with that which I need, you needn't worry so much about my loyalty..."

"So, now you're trying to blackmail me! It won't work." With another laugh, Scar stalked from the cell, leaving Frederick behind to clean up the mess.

"Has anyone seen a tooth?" the bounded ghost asked. "I seem to be missing one."

With a smile, Scar poked her head back into the cell. Between two of her fingers was a slightly elongated canine tooth with a base covered in green ectoplasm

"I'm keeping it." She cooed before leaving.

By noon, it was all over the prison that Scar was in a bad mood. As the prisoners shuffled in line through the cafeteria to get their dinner, it was unnaturally quiet, tense. No one wanted to be the first person to cross Scar. No one knew just what Scar was mad about, except Dan, who wasn't allowed to eat in the cafeteria or anywhere outside his cell, and Skulker, who was quietly biding his time.

Scar, in her monster form, paced around the edge of the cafeteria, as she normally did watching for any and every violation of prison rules. Julian, after a morning spent hearing her scream about her missing toy, had chosen to be busy elsewhere. Elsewhere being a large, empty cardboard box in the stockroom no one ever thought to look twice at. As much as he loved Scar and lived to serve her, there were times when he just had to get away. Warden Danny Fenton, came out of his office onto the small balcony that overlooked the cafeteria and looked to see what trouble was looming. He could tell that trouble was bubbling down on the floor below but didn't know who was behind it.

After a time Scar switched to her ghost form, picked up a tray and moved through the lunch line. She sat down at the small table off to one side that was hers alone and unrolled her napkin from around the utensils. A note fell out and fluttered to the table top. She picked it up and read it. "If you want to see 'it' again you will have to do as I say."

The table exploded into the air as Scar instantly turned from a five and a half foot normal woman to a fifteen foot tall four-legged monster. She swirled on the prisoners. "No one blackmails Scar Phantom!" She roared. "Who did this? You'll all pay if you don't cough up who's behind this!"

She was about to crush someone when Danny flew across her face.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Suddenly, Scar realized the dilemma she was in. If she told Danny she was looking for her doll, the whole prison would know and they would never respect her again. "Nothing," she said, "It was nothing." she shrank back to her human form. "Someone snuck a tack onto my chair before I sat down. I -- uh -- overreacted?" She started setting up her table and chair, collecting the unbroken dishes from off the floor.

Danny settled down beside her. "A tack, huh?"

"Yeah, a tack. I lost my tempter."

"Is there something I should know?" Danny asked, as he often did. To date, Scar had never volunteered any information, even when he did need to know something.

Scar shook her head and carried her tray and plates over to the dish-washing window. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll go see where Julian got off to." she said over her shoulder as she stalked from the room.

Danny turned to the room full of motionless prisoners. Some were still holding their sporks half-way from plate to mouth. "Anyone care to explain to me just what happened here?"

"Bite me!" someone shouted from across the room.

"So be it. Guards, there will be a lock-down after lunch while we search the prison for contraband. Till then, gentlemen... try to act like gentlemen."

He flew back to the balcony before turning human and going inside. His departure was accompanied by several suggestions, most of which were anatomically impossible.

Frederick yawned as he hung up the daytime robe he always wore after sunup to protect his pale blue skin form the sun's rays. 6:37 PM. By his normal standards, he was up very early as he returned to the Vampire's room. Instead, he was heading to bed after a long day searching the prison for anything hidden, anything the ghost prisoners were not supposed to have. They had found the usual dirty magazines, rot-gut booze and carved-soap keys, make-shift knives, and would be zip-guns. The Warden had been stern and lashed out punishments left and right, but seemed disappointed that nothing unusual had turned up. Frederick scanned his room, and sighed. The pitch black room had very little inside. Two bunk beds, a tables to play cards or eat and a small TV.

The two brothers, Vladimir and Bartholomew, were sharing one bunk while Luther curled up on the top of the second bunk. Frederick saw the room was a mess. Every few weeks, the banished brother fought over the top bunk like little children. And Frederick always had to clean up after them.

Frederick tipped the table right-side up and picked the TV off of the floor. He was truly cursed. Living with a bitch for a boss, and sharing a room with three mis-fits. He gave another yawn before making his way to his bed. Not having any other clothes but the ones he wore, Frederick simply laid on the bed, took the golden neckless off of his neck, placed it on the plastic table, and pulled the sheets over himself. At least things were pleasant in his dreams.

Skulker was standing beside the little mouse hole in his cell, waving a bit of peanut butter he'd saved from lunch and going "Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk" Without his combat suit, he wasn't much taller than the mouse that had made the hole. Soon, a small green ghost mouse poked its head into the opening. It's eyes fastened on the tasty morsel Skulker was waving.

Having been lured here many times and the fact they were about the same size, the mouse fearless followed Skulker's peanut butter filled hand to his tiny bed. Skulker dropped the morsel on the bed, the mouse climbed on top. It ate for a bit, than settled down for a nap. Skulker drew up his blanket over the rodent. To the causal observer, it looked like the prisoner was sleeping in his cell as he should. After squeezing through the metal bars of his hamster cage, Skulker scurried through the mouse hole into the spaces between the walls. It was time to give Scar another ransom note.

Julian awoke with a scream ringing in his head. It sounded familiar. "What is it now, Master?" he asked without opening his eyes. Scar was hyperventilating too much to speak. She handed him the small piece of paper she'd found on the pillow beside her head.

"If you wish to see your doll again, you will do exactly what I tell you. No more, no less." the note read. "Indicate you acceptance of these terms by wearing your red blouse today. You know the one, the really slutty one. Refuse my terms and you'll get your precious plaything back -- one piece at a time!"

"I'll kill him!" she snarled. The lionesses sleeping about the room stirred with the angry sounds of her voice, the smell of her rage. They milled around the room, coughing out deep roars and worried grunts in response to Scar's rage. Scar stormed over to the corner of the room and started tearing to a box on the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Julian asked as he caught flying clothes and tried to fold them before they hit the floor.

"That damned shirt. I'll have to play along long enough to find out who's behind this."

"We already sweep the prison once looking for contraband. Your plushie didn't show up. Whoever has it isn't going to be that easy to flush out."

"I don't need any negativity from you. I'm getting Little Scar back if I have to tear this place apart stone by stone!"

Julian thought about how Danny would take that announcement. "This isn't going to end well," He muttered. He knew if this went o for too long, she would tear the prison down.

Julian was cooking a nice lunch for Scar when she stormed in, ripping off the slinky red blouse and throwing it on the floor. "Julian, get me some smokes," she demanded.

He checked the two Chicken Kieves for crispness, then set the pan to the side and turned off the burner. "You don't smoke." he said.

"Not me, blackmailer. The bastard/bitch made his/her first demand." She picked up a dark T-shirt from floor and sniffed it. Wrinkling her nose, she dropped it and reached for another shirt, pulling half out from under a sleeping lioness. She took a strong sniff. That one must have been urinated on because Scar shuddered before dropping the shirt, then wiped at her nose.

Julian came over and picked up the red shirt and started carefully folding it. He had bought it for Scar, a gift, and was disappointed that she never wore it except when he asked her to, and even then, always found some reason to take it off as quick as possible. You would think that after ten years together, he would have learned what she liked or she'd learn to respect his attempts to please her. "The clean clothes are on the shelf over there," he said, putting away the blouse.

"What a dump! Why don't you do laundry more often?"

"I did laundry three days ago."

"Where's those smokes? I need them chop-chop."

"What kind do you want?"

"Whatever. They're not for me." She thrust a small note into his hand while digging through the pile of clean shirts, dropping four or five on the floor in the process.

The note was interesting. In small, block print, it read. "You're being smart. Play along with me and your plushie won't be hurt. Place a carton of smokes behind the toilet in the third stall of the men's restroom on the second floor by 2 PM."

There was no signature. Julian started at the writing for a moment. There was nothing distinctive about the block printing, except that it looked surprisingly shaky, like whoever wrote it had palsy, only there were no prisoners with that condition. And even if one had, why write so small? Julian picked up a ballpoint pen from the shelf and looked at it thoughtfully. He grabbed it by the tip with two fingers and watched it wobble. "What if..." he wondered.

"The smokes, Julian! Move it. I haven't got all day!"

"Yes, Mast--" he cut himself before saying the automatic "Master." Scar didn't like him calling her "Master" out of sheer annoyance that he's called her Master for ten years.

"There's lunch on the stove," Julian said. "Help yourself while I find some cigarettes for you."

"What is this crap?" she asked as he was going out the door.

Julian headed to the Control Room, where he was sure one of the guards there would either have some cigarettes to sell or know where to get some. He went there by way of the maximum security wing. He paused to look through the slot into one of the cells, watching the inmate there for a couple minutes. As he walked away, he wondered what Danny would do in this situation. He wanted to help Scar, but would helping her actually "help" her? Or would making her sweat for a while be of more help?

Scar staked out the entrance to the second floor men's room all afternoon, but no one either entered or left it. But when she went to check on the carton around six, before she left for the pre-dinner prison census, the cigarettes were gone.

The next morning, she awoke to find a photo next to her pillow. It shows her precious "Little Scar" toy safe, but in a small dark area. On the back of the photo was a note, the same, small, shaky block printing as before. "Just to show that your dolly is safe and unharmed. If you want it to stay that way, you will give all prisoners an extra 60 minutes of yard time today... And you announce it while hopping on one foot!"

Scar was so steamed reading the letter, Julian just threw a raw steak on her plate for breakfast as she ordered without the usual 'You might get food poisoning if you eat raw food' speech he always gave her. She seized it in her teeth and claws, tearing at it with a lot of growling and splattering of blood.

"I always thought," he told her, "that the mark of a good blackmailer was to know the limits of their victim. To know how far they can be pushed without exploding."

"Damn straight," she mumbled through a mouthful of gristle. "I just wish I knew how he got that carton of cigarettes out of that bathroom without me noticing."

Julian had checked later, and yes, there was a mouse hole in the wall in the third stall of the men's room. "Perhaps we should tell Danny our problem. He might have some idea how to identify our blackmailer."

"No Danny! I'll get to the bottom of this myself."

"Yes, Master," Julian mumbled to himself.

The hopping was followed by Karoke, and Karoke followed by worse. When the blackmailer demanded that she dress up in a little sailor suit and sing ditties from Pirates of Penzance, Scar exploded ten times more than the strongest atom bomb. She ordered a complete lock-down of the prison, reduced their evening meal to, literally, bread and water, and tore up one cell after another looking again for her "Little Scar."

Julian could only keep out of her way. He realized that he had completely misjudged both the blackmailer and the blackmailee. The situation had totally gotten out of hand and he didn't know how to fix it. It was too late to go to Danny because by waiting so long, Julian had become part of the problem. Danny would look at him with those sad, angry eyes of his and ask something cutting and painful, like "I thought you were supposed to be the adult here..."

Perhaps, Julian thought, if I went to the blackmailer and demanded the doll back before Scar found out I could mail it to Danny and he could bring it in, give it to Scar and no one would be able to trace it back to me -- because the last thing Julian wanted as for Scar to find out who the blackmailer was. If she did, it was dead certain the blackmailer would become just that, dead.

But events were moving faster than Julian realized.

Scar was coming out of the first floor ladies' restroom when she smelled something. Cigarette smoke. She smiled grimly and sniffed again. Definitely cigarette smoke and definitely from the men's restroom. As soon as the blackmailer had taken the carton of cigarettes Scar had banned cigarettes from the prison. She knew they were the currency of the prison's underground economy and eventually someone was going to show up with a cigarette they weren't supposed to have.

With a laugh, she kicked open the door and plunged in. "Smoking in the boy's room!" she cried.

"_Mein Königin_!" Luther gasped, inhaling the stub of a cigarette dangling from his lips. He fell on the floor, gasping, trying to cough out the bits of paper, tobacco and burning embers.

"Luther! I can't believe it! You're blackmailing me?!"

"No, I promise!" Luther pleaded as he flattened his body again the dirty floor in a submissive position "I beg of you to have mercy!"

"What did you do to get this?" she asked, straining her entire body to be patient.

"Nothing, nothing!" Luther cried, lowering his bearded chin onto the floor and staring up at his Boss.

"Nothing?" Scar repeated sarcastically.

"Nothing much." He answered "I let him stay up to finish watching his show."

"Ah." The neutral tone of the reply filled Luther with dread. Was his Master happy with that or mad, or just toying with him?

"And what show was that?"

"A Movie, _Frau_. An old movie, 'Escape from Stalag 17'."

"Since when do we let prisoners watch prison movies, Luther?"

"It has never been forbidden, _Narbe_."

"Oh, right. Well, that'll have to change. But the real question, my loyal little vampire, is -- _who_ gave you this cigarette?"

"Uh... I... do not... recall, _Nab_-" Luther gave a yelp as Scar pulled him off of his knees by his sharp, very sensitive ear and started yelling.

"You'd better start recalling, Luther! Or else!" Scar ordered. Luther shook from both pain and fear. He started blabbering out his native language, but Scar stopped him by shooting a glob of sticky ectoplasm over his mouth and yanking on his ear again. "Now, I'm gonna take that off as soon as you decide to speak English, ok?"

Luther's ears pinned back like a nervous dog as he slowly nodded up and down. Scar gabbed an end of the ectoplasmic glob and quickly torn it off. Luther gave a yelp that turned into a whimper. The ectoplasm tore out a few hair of his beard. But he didn't have time to think about the pain because Scar grabbed a handful of his messy blond hair and brought him face to face with her.

"Now, who gave you that cigarette?" She hissed.

"Ehh... I remember no name!" He stuttered. Scar grunted a little and showed her teeth. And that's when Luther started hyperventilating. "He was short! Uh...Very short! Little green man with... metal suit and... little girl's voice! That is all I recall!"

Scar grabbed Luther's chin and stared him down. "You sure?"

"_Ja, Ja!_ I recall man's cell with little wheel...?" Scar glanced away in thought and let go of Luther's chin. However, Luther wasn't really standing and Scar letting his chin go sent him face first onto the ground.

Scar smiled.

Julian stopped running and came to the right emergency room. "Am I too late?" He asked the hooded man. The man was wearing a full-length black robe with a heavy hood over his head. A glance inside showed he was wearing sunglasses in front of his pupil-less red eyes. "Is he ok, Frederick?"

Frederick motioned Julian to come in the room before giving a loud yawn. Being a creature of the night, he wasn't used to being up at 4 in the afternoon. "He reached a stable condition, but that only means he's not getting worse."

On the medical table was Skulker's tiny body with a miniature bag of ectoplasm flowing slowly down a thinnest tube in the hospital and into the unconscious hunter. Frederick lifted the clipboard off the counter and read to Julian the list of injuries "Dislocated shoulder, 4 fractured ribs, both legs broken, and several possibly permanent claw and teeth marks. I never would have thought Scar loved that doll that much."

"It was the first birthday present she ever got. She's had it for, oh, say...12 years." Julian replied.

"But Scar's 23 now! That would mean her first birthday celebration was when she was eleven." Frederick announced aloud.

"Sad, but true." Julian muttered as he approached the bandaged Skulker.

"No wonder she's overprotective." Frederick told himself. "How did Daniel react when he found out Scar's latest law violation?"

"First of all, you have got to stop calling Danny that. You know that's what his Arch-enemy calls him." Frederick simply shrugged and covered his mouth as he let out another yawn. "Second, Danny's said he was taking care of Master as we speak."

"I'll never understand you, Scar!" Danny yelled as he paced back and forth in front of Scar's monster form in the cafeteria. Scar was siting up and not even looking at Danny. Everytime she got in trouble, Danny would yell at her and give her some kind of new restriction, however, she knew Danny would never fire her, and if she didn't like the restriction, she'd break that too. She simply didn't care what the warden had to say as long as she got free food and a roof over her head.

"Do you know how many times I've had to sweep what you do under the carpet? Fenton Maximum Security Prison would've been shut down months ago if I didn't cover up almost everything you do! But the question is, why? Why do I cover your rear end everytime?"

"Because without this prison, you'd have to get a real job and you have no skills for that?" Scar suggested with a smile. Danny stopped and glared at Scar who returned to the straight up, starring at nothing position.

"Very funny, Scar, but this is serious!" Danny's tone told Scar to pay attention. She looked down at the Warden. "If what happened last night happens again, I won't be able to keep the press off our tails." Scar lowered her head down to Danny. "You'd better crack down on security soon, or else YOU'LL need to get a REAL job, or move back into your old cave in that canyon." Danny warned.

Scar shifted into her ghost form "really?" She asked. Danny answered with a nod. Scar grimaced at returning to her old home filled with active geysers, crumbling ceilings and rats the size of German Shepherds. Scar always liked to joke and play around when she was in control but, for one of the first time in a while, someone was not only standing up to her, but telling her flat out what she didn't want to hear. She didn't like this reality check.

In the hospital, Skulker finally regained consciousness. He lay in a bed the size of a football field, or so it seemed to him. A blimp-size bag of saline solution hung from a towering metal stand, a hose like rope lead down to his arm with a hulk huge needle had been inserted into his arm. The needle was actually very tiny and delicate, but when you're the size of a mouse everything looks big.

He tried to sit up, but the pain was so excruciating that he flopped back down with a grunt. He tried to recall how he ended up here. He remembered Scar bursting into his room screaming "Where is it!" After that, everything was pretty confused. She had found the tunnel where he had stashed her toy lion doll. Right, because he has tried to escape her wrath by running into it. That probably hadn't been very smart. He could have bluffed her as long as she couldn't find the toy. He vaguely remembered her changing into her monster self, with that poor guard, Luther, trying to hold her back. After that, it was all too blurry.

"But it was worth it!" he extolled before gasping for breathe from a broken rib.


	4. Suspended

Luther was excited. He was peeking of the thick door of the Vampires' room watching the sunset through his sunglasses. Just like how some humans awakened before sunrise, well, Luther was the kind of Vampire that got up before sundown.

Luther was a fairly young man, only in his late twenties with pale blue skin. He was fairly thin with a mess of blonde hair that had a habit of falling in front of his bright green eyes. Luther's only outfit was a winkled dark grey shirt and similar pants. He usually had light grey gloves and his silver cape with a black backing that went up into a partially folded fan behind his head. Due to his, what people called, "bad luck" he had managed to get a 'C' shaped scar that lead from over his right eye, and across his mouth.

Bartholomew, Vladimir, and Frederick were playing poker in the near absolute darkness of their room. They didn't need much light to see things, mostly because their homeland was constantly dark.

The Vampire Lands where all Vampires hailed from was actually a deep crater of the Dark Realm which was like the Parallel Earth. Being closer to the green lava core, the Lands were very geologically active, with smoke almost always spewing into the air. The smoke blocks out the Sun, and the earliest ancestors had to survive on the only plentiful food source, other Vampire's blood.

The green sun's last light shown the brightest, forcing Luther to close the door a little more before the darkness of the night took hold. Luther laughed a little before busting out of his room.

Frederick sighed as he piled four red chips into the center of the table "There he goes again..." he muttered to his comrades.

"Yep." Bartholomew added. Then he laughed "Ha! Four aces!" Vladimir and Frederick sighed and groaned before putting down their cards as Bartholomew raked in the pile of chips.

Luther ran into the middle of the cafeteria before he turned in his admittedly shaggy grey wolf form. On his four legs, he sprinted into High-Security to meet Scar. Today, Scar promised to give them the blood they needed to survive, and he wanted to be first in line. Sadly, as he turned into the High-Security hall, he had gathered too much speed in his hurry and promptly crashed into a suitcase, spilling clothes everywhere.

"Aw, geez." Scar moaned "Julian! Luther messed up all my clothes!"

"I'll get it." Julian trotted down the stairs, knelt down and started folding the clothes and Luther approached Scar.

"To where is _Narbe_ moving _und_ why?" Luther asked as Scar came down the steps.

"See, Luther it's like this—"

"Scar's finally getting what she deserves!" a man yelled from a nearby cell.

"Dan! Shut up!"

"Please, try and make me! Maybe my weaker self will double your time." Dan snapped back as Scar muttered indistinct words, most of which sounded strangely like the names of desserts.

"What is it like,_ mien Meister_?" Luther asked.

Scar sighed "I got in trouble with Danny and now I can't live here. He suspended me."

"Sus-pend-ed?" Luther's English wasn't perfect and he often came across words he didn't understand. "He hung you up on a wire?"

"It means Master can not come into the area for a certain amount of time." Julian kindly answered as he folded a shirt.

"You are leaving?" Luther said before he turned back into his still somewhat shaggy Vampire form. "What is it that you are blamed for doing?"

"Contrary to my thoughts at the time, Danny actually does check in on and listens to his Jerky Older Self!" She yelled into the cell at the end of the hall.

"You weren't forced to do it, you immature brat!"

"You started it!" Scar yelled. "That and Skulker wasn't satisfied with Danny having to pay his medical bill. Nooooo! That tiny little blob had to–!"

"Master, please." Julian interrupted. He sighed before continuing "You don't need to cause anymore trouble."

"But that's my job! I was built to–"

"I know." Julian said. He got off of the floor and handed Scar the suitcase. "But still, can you try to be good or at least less like yourself?"

"You wouldn't being calling me Master if I didn't do some good at some point." Scar grabbed the suitcase and started walking towards the door.

"But, _Narbe_, what is to become of your _Diener_?" Luther ran up to Scar as she opened the door. Scar looked at him. Somehow, Luther managed to give a timid, puppy look even though he was in his vampire form. Scar hated the fact that she thought pathetic looking men looked cute. She forced a gentle smile and she ran her hand through Luther's blond hair.

"You guys'll get through. Vampires are petty tough, I guess. Just do me a favor while I'm gone." Scar said halfway through the door.

"_Ja, Retter_?"

"Don't let those Bloodnan Brothers kill each other over their bunk beds, ok?"

"Uh.. O...k?" Luther repeated. Scar moved one of Luther's bangs out of his face and let the door close behind her. "ok."

Julian came up behind Luther and sighed "You have that feeling like everything's going to go wrong?" He asked

"_Ja_, a little bit."

"Me, too... That can't be good."

Danny put on a black jacket over his Danny Phantom jumpsuit. It was colder in the Ghost Zone at night then in the Real World and a skin-tight spandex suit does little to conserve body heat. Danny had worked overtime to finish paperwork and he wanted to make sure Scar left as she was ordered. After seeing Scar soaring into the darkness of the night, it was time to head home to FentonWorks 2, a larger, almost mansion-like home Danny bought with money he made from his or Julian's popular inventions.

A person lightly knocked on the door before peeking in.

"Luther?" Danny said "What do you need? I kinda want to get home soon." Luther flicking the lights off and then entered the dark room. The neon lights were too strong for his eyes.

"_Nab._.. Scar. Is it needed that she leaves for Suspen-tion ?"

Danny sighed a little. He know how loyal Luther was to Scar, and there was no easy way to tell him that his boss was an evil psychotic villain. "Luther, she almost killed someone. Over a doll! The prison needs a break from Scar's antics. So, she's going to leave for a while, but, don't worry, she'll come back. Now that I think of it, it's kinda like a vacation."

"Vac-ation? What is vac-ation, Danny?"

Danny had to think. "It's a break from your job, where you stay home and not go to work. But, since Scar lives here, she has to leave."

"Ooh!" Luther understood "_Narbe_ went on Holiday?"

"Exactly!" Danny said, going with the Vampire's flow as he backed towards the door. "She'll come back in two months, ok? Bye."

"But what about–" The door closes behind Danny, leaving Luther alone. "Us _Vampir_?

The other Vampires had moved out of their room, which was supposed to be used as storage, into the cafeteria for their breakfast. Julian had nothing important to do, most of his spare time was spent cleaning up after Scar, and had volunteered to cook a meal for the men. Luther, still confused at being ditched, came into the room in the middle of a discussion about some food the Vampires found in the refrigerator.

In a large bowl was a pile of green somethings that the Vampires had never seen before. The green things were large, flat and thin that made a crunching sound when they were folded. When held up to the light of the two purple moons, there appeared to be veins running through them. Another type of thing in the bowl were reddish circles that were very floppy, leaked juice and had seeds inside.

"What do you think it is, Brother?" Vladimir asked as he gave the green things a sniff. The flat green things had a fresh, rainy day kind of smell.

"I've never seen these things before, Vladimir, but I think a kind of ghost meat." Bartholomew answered.

"No, no." Frederick interrupted "It looks like a type of leaf, possibly from a Blood Blossom."

"Whoa. That must've been one big Blood Blossom!" Vladimir said, playfully fanning himself with the huge leaf.

"Uh, point of information, Ghosts can't touch Blood Blossoms, Frederick! Why would they harvest them for prison food? They couldn't bring them here to eat!"

"You're right, Bartholomew. But then, what are they?"

"Greetings, brothers!" Luther said as he sat down "What is that you are discussing?"

"We don't know what these leaves are from."

"Blood Blossom?"

"No, ghosts can't touch them, remember?"

"Oh, _Ja._ Then what exactly are these.. Things?"

"What are you guys doing?" Julian came out of the kitchen with a few tray surrounded by a pink glow following behind him.

"We can't figure out what this is." Bartholomew muttered, putting his head on the table is a pout. Julian looked that the bowl the Vampires had.

"That's a salad." Julian answered. "You know. Lettuce, tomatoes, that sort of thing."

"Lettuce?" Vladimir asked. "Isn't that a mating dance for humans or something?"

"No, that's the cabbage patch. Lettuce is a plant from the Real World. You guys probably haven't seen them before because plants don't last that long in almost absolute darkness."

"Oh..." The floating trays touched down in front of the four Vampires, all eager to eat something.

"So, where's Scar?" Frederick asked, looking around the empty room. "I believe this is the part of the program when she barges in, takes half our food, and degrades us."

"_Narbe_ is on Holiday!" Luther announced before take a bite out of the chicken thigh.

"Holiday? Why would Scar go on Vacation?" Frederick asked.

"Yeah," Bartholomew continued "She barely works while she's here. She can't be stressed out."

"She's not." Julian muttered "Danny suspended Master, and she's left to for the wasteland of a canyon we lived in years ago."

"Scar's gone?" Frederick said in amazement. "Oh, my god... Fantastic! That's the best news I've heard in ten years! Finally rid of that self-absorbed brat!"

Luther pounded his fist on the table in rage and stood up "Schande auf Ihnen! Narbe hat Ihr Leben gespart und Sie danken ihr mit Beleidigungen?! Schande auf Ihnen alle!" Luther grabbed his tray and flew quickly to the door. "Schande!" He yelled before he slammed the metal door and stormed off to eat in the men's room.

"Do all Vampires from the Luponin Clan act that way?" Vladimir asked.

"Pretty much if they're defending something they believe in." Frederick answered "My mother was from the Luponin Clan and she always acted like that."

The green smoke whooshed upward from the geyser, thickening the air with the gas. Scar waved her hand through the smoke to clear her visions and she groaned. Nothing's changed in the slightest since she moved into the prison two years ago. For eight horrible years, she, Julian and later on, Frederick fought to simply survive in this desert-like wasteland, Scar being too proud to move in with Danny when FentonWorks 2 was built.

"Ugh...Geez..." Scar moaned as she kicked a leg bone out of her way. "Stupid bones..." Whoosh! A nearby geyser erupted, spewing more green smog into the air. "Oh, God, now I remember how much I hate this place."

At the back of the cave was a large tall rock structure overlooking the cave with a bird's eye view, Scar's old bed. Scar unceremoniously dropped her suitcase and morphed into her lion-like form. In a single bound, Scar jumped up onto the rock and walked to the edge. The floors were littered with bones, skeletons, and even an occasional plastic bag that once held human blood. Scar plopped down and let her head hang off the edge. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Danny Fenton looked down into the cafeteria, leaning on the railing. Something was different during dinner, but what? It came to him quickly. It was quiet and orderly. He laughed a little. Nothing had been orderly in his life since he met Scar. Still... she was a very powerful ally. She helped catch Vlad before he could concoct another scheme to either kill Danny's father or convince Danny's mother that her husband was a goof or both. Jack was a goof; Danny knew this lesson well, but Jack was the family's goof and nothing would make him regret being Jack's son. If only he could just come out and tell him about his secret ghostly life. Approaching footsteps snapped Danny out of his mulling.

"Hi, Danny. How you doing on No-Scar Day 1?" Julian asked with a smile and his hands in his pockets. He was 24 years old, like Danny. Julian preferred wearing a black, long sleeved shirt and pants with red tennis shoes. He had black, well groomed hair and, surprisingly for his kindness, glowing bright red eyes.

"Maybe I should ask you the same, Mr. Secret Lover." Danny idly answered with a sly smile

"You know about that?"

"Dude! Everyone _but_ Scar knows you love Scar!"Danny said slight louder then normal, turning almost every heads below. Danny now noticed this "Correction... _Now_ everyone but Scar knows..."

Julian hung his head in embarrassment "Thank you, Danny."

"Everyone please disregard that last comment!"

"It's too late for that, Warden!"someone called from the cafeteria.

"Oh, crud."

"What time is it now?"

Frederick lifted up his red glove and looked at the time on his cheap watch that Scar gave him out of pity. "6:24 PM. Hour and a half til sunset. Does your question mean you can't sleep either?"

Bartholomew sighed "Yeah. I'm too hungry." The others agreed. Five days without blood was pretty hard for them."Where do you think Scar put it?"

"Somewhere stupid" Frederick answered "That's for sure."

Vladimir sat up in the top bunk bed. "We need to find Scar's blood stash!" He stated.

Bartholomew shot up in his bed and grabbed his brother's red shirt "Do you know what she'd do to us if we went through her stuff?" Bartholomew paused as his brother thought. After a minute he shrugged

"I dunno..."

"SHE'D KILL US!"

"_Nein_," Luther said as he looked up at the ceiling. "_Narbe_ would have the understanding. She would not be angry." The little blond Vampire had a point, once you deciphered what he was trying to say. Someone's stomach growled.

Suddenly, every man threw himself out of his bunk bed, threw on their full body cloak, and flew out the door at top speed. They were going to eat tonight, no matter what.

Scar was waiting. A tiny scrap of meat was laying in the hot sun near a small hole only a few feet wide. Scar's monster form was hidden in the shadows cast by the high walls of her canyon. "Oh, come on for God's sake!" She said in frustration.

Then, a small furry face poked it's head out of the hole. Scar quickly got up and hunched over in a pouncing stance. The long, thin face sniffed towards the meat and brought it's body out into the open. It was only about three feet tall and covered in long dark grey hair. Easy prey. "Tweeter at twelve o'clock." Scar told herself as her claws extended on the dry, cracked ground.

The Tweeter scurried to the scrap and, after looking around, stuck out a long tongue that wrapped around the meat. It turned to run home and it almost made it, but...

Scar let out a growl before charging at the tiny creature. The Tweeter dropped the meat as it let out a squeal and raced to the hole for safety. Scar got to the hole first and slammed a giant paw over the escape root. Quickly changing course, the Tweeter doubled back and ran as fast as it's four legs could carry it.

Scar pounced and slapped her paws over the poor Tweeter. She ran her tongue over her lips and sat down. She lifted her paws and gasped. A brand new hole, already a few feet deep, was being dug by the Tweeter, throwing dirt out of the opening as it dug to freedom. "Damn it!" Scar cried. She stuck a paw down the hole, and felt nothing. The Tweeter had gotten away. Scar sighed.

"Of course." She muttered. She didn't even try digging after it. Tweeters were the fastest diggers in the Ghost Zone. But... Tweeters always had living storage units to eat for them, due to their poor digestive systems. Those long tongues were meant for activate the gag reflex in the Units and then the Tweeters would eat the predigested food.

That would be something for Scar to do. Tweeter storage units were always extremely overweight and nearly immobile. Just finding one of those things would keep Scar fed for weeks, maybe even a month.

The sun was setting in the distance. Scar scooped out a few paws-full of dirt to mark the spot. She stretched her back before heading back to her cave, passing a small cave with a green shield in front of it as she yawned.

Julian finished checking High-Security before he pulled the staircase to his room down. Everyone was where they should be, although Julian knew none of them liked that. Julian walked up the stairwell and went he reached the top, he let out a yell of surprise.

The room was in complete disarray, with clothes, books, and blankets thrown about. A grey wolf was digging through a box when he heard Julian. The wolf had four claw scratches on it's left cheek. "Frederick!" Julian yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Where is it?" Frederick answered as he ran up to the young man. "I know it has to be here! Where is it?!" Frederick pleaded as he put his front paws on Julian's chest. "Where!?"

"Where's what? I don't under–"

"The blood stash!" Frederic interrupted "Where does Scar keep the blood she gives us?!"

Julian rubbed the back of his neck "She doesn't... I-I mean, I never really asked about it, I...Don't..."

"Julian!" Frederick yelled. "I need it! Where?!"

"Sorry! Uh, You–You're starting to scare me. Are you ok?"

"**No**! I'm hungry! No one likes a hungry Vampire!" Black rings flashed into existence and passed over Frederick, showing his two-legged form grabbing Julian's black long sleeved shirt while on his knees. "That blood is addictive, Julian, I truly _need _it _now_!"

Julian was shaking his head 'no'. "I really don't know where she gets it. A-All I know is she doesn't hurt or kill humans to get it. I'm sorry... I'm not even sure she has it here at--"

"It's here!"Frederick yelled as he stood up. "It has to be!"

"But..."

"_No_!... No." Frederick growled. He pushed Julian aside and flew quickly down into High-Security. Julian shook a little. That was the most frantic he had ever seen Frederick be. Perhaps suspending Scar wasn't Danny's best plan. But for now, It was bed time.

"I don't know, Julian." Danny said "If I don't follow through on this, Scar'll think she can walk all over me."

"But Frederick and the over Vampires are starting to act a little crazy." Julian answered.

"How crazy?"

"There-- there's different kinds of crazy?" Julian asked.

"Where you're a superhero, you see a whole lot of crazy people. Vlad, Dan, Nocturn was mostly creepy but still slightly crazy..."

"Danny! Focus! What do I do?"

Danny stood up and out of his chair "Call Scar and ask her where she gets the blood. Meanwhile, I'll go get me some soup, good luck!" Danny walked out to the balcony overlooking the cafeteria and jumped over it, changing into Danny Phantom as gravity took hold,.and floated safely down.

"How can you be thinking of soup at a time like this?!"

Scar had dug into the little Tweeter hole, following the tiny tunnel the creature had carved into the dirt during it's escape. Her hole was about twice as wide and, so far, it was as deep as her leg was long. However, she had stopped an hour or so ago out of exhaustion due to the heat. Of course, in the blistering heat of the sun, it was hard not to get hot. There had to be an easier way. But nothing came to her. Maybe the Tweeter Storage Unit was in one of the caves, but searching through all of them would take longer than her attention span would allow.

Well, there was one guy she could ask, but... Scar glanced at a cave. Above the opening to the cavern was a small solar powered generator and a small ghost shield that sent wave after wave of energy that would stop any normal ghost in it's tracks. She had put that there. It was the only way to keep _him _from going anywhere.

Scar had nothing to lose nor anything to fear from him, it's just... Well, he was creepy and he had tried to kill her once or twice. She stood up and turned towards the shielded cave. The push of a button later and the shield faded away as Scar entered.

There wasn't anything different about the cave. It had the usual erupting geysers, mountains of bones from the many unique animals of the Ghost Zone, and the obligatory near cave darkness.

"Well, well, Scar Phantom." A man said in a slick educated voice "You haven't visited in quite a long time. I was almost afraid you've forgotten me and would leave me to starve again." The pale young man with smooth black hair was laying down on a cliff on the wall, a snake-like smile on his face. The man wore a dark red business suit with a back shirt underneath. A brown belt, black pants. brown shoes and a bright red cape that flowed into a tall fan behind his head competed his outfit.

"Do you have what I need?" He said, his dark yellow eyes narrowing. Scar scoffed and changed into her thin, womanly form. She stood dressed in what was once a fully body jumpsuit that she had altered by cutting off the sleeves and shortening the waist area to show a small area of her stomach. Her shirt part a black 'X' on her chest with a red triangle above it. She also had black gloves, two belts riddled with heavy pockets, and pants with blood red boots with small white painted skulls on them.

"No, I don't." The woman replied as if it was obvious "Not unless you beg and-slash-or give me one good reason not to let you rot away after trying to kill me." Scar snapped back

"Still living in the past, I see." The young man replied as he sat up on the edge of the cliff, brushing the dirt off of his suit. "I can understand that."

"Still waiting..." Scar said, observing her nails.

"What do you want, Tormentor?"

"You know where these canyon Tweeters are keeping their storage unit? Because I'm hungry an–."

"What do you think I am?!" The man yelled as he jumped down "You kidnap me, shanghai me into slavery, then exile me into a cave and force me to eat rats!"

"Bla, bla, bla... Don't care! Maurice, just tell me where all the Tweeters put their fat blob and I'll feed you."

Maurice shrugged as if he didn't care, and turned his back to Scar. "I've been trapped behind that shield for months. How can I possibly know where the Tweeter tribe put their Storage Unit?" Scar's hand clamp around his neck and raised him over a geyser.

"Talk, or you'll get 150 gallons of scorching hot water up your ass!" Maurice chanced a look down the geyser hole. Green steam was floating up and the bubbling water was growing more and more volatile. He guessed he had about 20 seconds.

"Fine, fine! The Tweeters seem to gather about four caves to the left of this one. Your precious storage unit must be there. Now, if you'd be kind enough to release me..." Scar took a few steps back and dropped him. Maurice rubbed his neck as Scar sneered.

Suddenly, Scar clamped her hands on the man's shoulders and pinned him backwards into the mouth of the geyser. A perfect fit. "Now don't move..." Scar playfully warned as Maurice tried to get himself unstuck.

The side of the geyser began to swell before... The boiling water blasted Maurice in his rear end, sending his shooting into the air, howling in pain before crashing into a pile of bones. The woman was doubled over in laughter. "Man, that was better than I thought it would be!" She chuckled. Scar's fingers turned into claws as she slashed a portal to the human world. She instantly pulled out a clear bag with red blood inside and tossed on the ground.

Maurice barred his long fangs at Scar's direction as she exited. He got to his feet and cupped his hands. A dark purple energy balled up in his hands. Scar simply smiled. Maurice took aim and the energy shot forward. Scar sent a tiny beam up to the generator, flipping the on/off to 'on'.

The green shield flowed to the ground just in time to repel the purple blasts, sending it ricocheting in the cave before disappearing. "Stupid Ghost-Vamp." Scar muttered as Maurice approached the cave entrance. He made sure his face stayed out of the sun as he watched Scar take off to the Tweeter's cave. He put a hand on the shield.

"No one treats me like this." Maurice said "Once I'm free from this cursed Ghost shield, you will realized which of us was the stupid one." He vowed through his long, slightly curved fangs.

A loud roar made the man retreat into the shadows as furry grey creatures scattered through the canyon, some of which had small areas of fur torn off. Urgent squeaking from a corner of the cave caught his attention and his interest.

From a tiny hole, barely three feet wide, a small amount of beaten up tweeters were flooding into the cave. A single Tweeter took to running out of the cave, only to crash head first into the ghost shield and run a different way.

Maurice smiled as he picked the blood bag and tore a small hole in the top. He had an idea.

Blood was pouring from the swollen body as Scar's claws dug in to make room for her jaw. The Storage Unit was already dead, if not, in such enormous pain, it couldn't utter a sound. Scar was tearing off flesh as fast as she could swallow. Fresh meat. It had been a while since she had killed anything and it felt good.

Something rang. A cellphone. Scar backed from her meal and licked the blood off of her lips as she morphed into her woman form. She felt around her pockets before she found the origin source of the ringing and answered it. "Hello?"

"Master? It's Julian. We have an emergency. I--"

"Call back when it's a catastrophe! I'm eating here!"

"But–!" Scar slammed the phone shut and shifted back into her giant, 15 foot tall monster form. She tore what looked like the creatures over-sized stomach out with her teeth and swallowed it whole.

"She hung up on me!" Julian said in disbelief.

"I think we got bigger problems." Danny answered as he got up from behind his desk. "Frederick and the other Vampires are getting out of control. They'll tear down the whole prison if we don't figure out where Scar gets the blood from."

"Yeah, especially since you and Vlad are..." Julian trailed off.

"Me and Vlad are what, J?" Julian hesitated and turned away before muttering something. "What?" Danny asked

"You... You and Vlad are a closest source of human blood... And when the Vampires figure this out, they'll... They'll probably come after you."

"Oh, man," Danny moaned as he plopped back into his chair. He sighed before speaking. "The Vampires have to be contained for now. At least until Scar comes..." Julian was shaking his head negatively.

"Vampires can only live about two weeks without blood. It's been a week and I bet they know that their time's half up."

"Yeah, but still, they're becoming more and more dangerous. I'm sorry but I have to give the order." Julian frowned and looked away before nodding. He turned to leave, knowing that for the greater safety, the four vampires must suffer for a while.

Scar's woman form sat back, satisfied for the first time since she was suspended. All was quiet and it was time to sleep. Things were finally going her way. Up until she heard a hiss that sounded unnaturally like laughing snicker.

At her feet, slithering out of an old Tweeter hole, a fairly large pure black snake slithered though the loose dirt before spotting Scar. It quickly tried to slip away, but Scar slammed her boot down on it's neck. It would have been killed if not for the slightly curved arch on the underside of her boot that allowed the cobra room to breath but not move "You dirty little snake-in-the-grass."

Black rings flashed into existence around the snake and quickly passed over him. In the wake of the rings was Maurice's two-legged form pinned by his neck under Scar's boot. He pounded a fist into the ground to relieve anger. Everytime he had everything figured out, Scar always ruined it.

His fist was suddenly yanked behind his back and bound with his other hand with pair for handcuffs. Scar created a rope out of hardened ectoplasm, tied one end to the cuffs and wrapped the other end tightly around a large boulder. "You've forced my hand, Maurice. Now it's time for The Big Shield."

Maurice was kneeling on his knees, looking amazingly like a Prisoner of War. His hardened look didn't show a hint of how confused he really was. After all, there couldn't be a shield big enough to surround the entire canyon, right?

"You won't keep me for long, Woman." Maurice coldly stated. He stood up, pulling on the rope that restrained him, as Scar went to leave. "I will get out of your traps."

"And I'll just put down more traps. Or just starve and beat you, if I feel like you don't deserve special treatment. Honestly, if you try to hurt me, you'll only hurt yourself." Scar sauntered out of the cave, Maurice trying desperately to break the ectoplasmic rope that held him back, so he could give Scar a square punch to her jaw.

"Mr. Fenton! I think we're gonna need backup here!" Danny ran through the open door into the cafeteria., quickly changing from Fenton to Phantom. The two uniformed guards with struggling to keep a steel door shut as something pounded on the other side, desperately trying to escape the room.

Danny threw his weight against the door, with the guards, noticeably lessening the amount that the door swayed between the two forces. "We have three ghosts against an angry Vampire! Why are we losing?!" Danny said, putting his back to the door in hopes for keeping the Vampires inside.

"Vampires have always a bit stronger than Ghosts, Sir! But never by this much!" The ghostly guard to his right said "Do you know what's causing this desperation, Sir? Sir!" Danny knew. He knew he had to find Scar. "Sir!? What are we–?"

The door shot open before the pressure outside slammed it shut. "They're ramming the door!" Another ramming sent a guard sprawled out on the floor while Danny and the other guard slammed the door shut almost crushing a gloved hand.

"Go for backup now!" Danny ordered. The guard on the floor nodded and took off to flying at top speed to find the others.

"Sir?" The remaining guard said. "When the Vampire suck all your blood out, I want you to know it was an honor working with the famous Half-human Danny Phantom."

"What?! I'm not gonna die!"

"Well, just a precaution then, sir." The Vampires rammed against the door and the ghosts outside were thrown to the ground. The door flew open and the cloaked Vampire flew out. A flash! A pink shield surrounded the Vampires and quickly shrunk, forcing the Vampires back into the dark room, until it stood as a barrier in front of the door. Danny barely noticed the angry glowing eyes peering from inside the room as he slammed the door closed

Julian glowing hands lowered. "Danny, I'll stay here and keep my shield up. You'll have to go look for Master."

"Gah! We were so close to having our freedom back! If only Scar's little Yes-Man hadn't interfered!"

"That's it!" Bartholomew stated."We are going to die. We are going to totally die now!"

"Game over, man!" Vladimir added "Game over!" Vladimir ran his hand through his reddish-brown hair before plopping down on the bottom bunk. Soon, he turned onto his stomach and make sounds that sounded like crying "Mommy! Don't let me die!"

"Hey!" Bartholomew yelled "Tell her not to let me die either! I'm the oldest!"

"We've been through this, B!" Vladimir snapped back as he flip right side up on the bed. "If Mom and Dad could only save only one of us, they said they would pick—!"

"Me! They said they'd pick me because I was most likely to succeed out of the two of us!"

"Really?" Vladimir asked "Damn." After a moment of thought Vladimir yelled "You bastard! What makes you so special?!" Vladimir tackled his brother and the two crashed into the plastic table before "_Nien_! _Stille_!" All eyes turned to Luther, sitting on the top bunk. "_Narbe_ said I keep you away from fighting!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Luther!" Frederick yelled at the young German man. Now, all eyes were on Frederick, who up until now, they had never heard swear once before, much less say the F-word._"Narbe, Narbe, Narbe_! All you care about is Scar's idiotic orders!"

"_Narbe_ is _Perfektionieren_! Her is smart! _Narbe_ save us all! _Narbe_ will save us again!"

Frederick actually laughed in disbelief. He jumped up on his bed, grabbed the railing around the top bunk before pointed a finger at Luther.

"Let me tell you something, you Teutonic twit! Scar doesn't give a rat's ass about us! The only reason she ever 'saved us' was so she could enslave us to do her Goddamn bidding! I tried to warn all of you! You didn't listen! At least, when you were free, you didn't have to wait to be fed like a trained animal! Scar will never save us! She's probably in her canyon right now, laughing at the idea that we will die in three days!"

Maurice frowned. Yes, Scar had forgotten handcuffs don't work without hands to bond together. However, Maurice forgot his Vampire blood prevented him from entering the sun. It was mid-afternoon, and usually, he would've been asleep right now.

In the distance, Scar dropped something on the ground and wiped her hands clean before putting them on her hips. Maurice growled as he hid in the shadows. He was trapped by the sun until nightfall, but by then whatever Scar was building would probably be ready.

The solar panels were in place, the generators was ready to go and receivers were positioned. Scar pushed the two ends of wire together. The energy collected by the sun flowed through the cable and into the Ghost Shield generator.

The anti-ghost energy shot to both sides of the generators and into the receivers that lined the entire canyon. Each receiver shot a beam into the air at a shallow angle. The beam spread out their energy and connected to each other forming a low dome shape over the vast area of the canyon.

"And I told Julian we wouldn't need a canyon-wide ghost shield. Man, have I never been happier to have be wrong."

"Scar! What is this?" Maurice yelled as he futilely search his sight for away out.

"Tweeters never dig for length. Can't slip under a shield in there's no tunnels to slither through, Snake-man. Enjoy." Scar yelled back idly as she wandered off.

The words "_**Damn it all**_!" echoed through the rocky wall.

"Scar! Thank God I found you!" Danny landed as Scar let out a sigh.

"I told Julian to call me back when his 'problem' was a catastrophe!" Scar whined

"Scar! Ah, fine! It's a catastrophe, then!" Danny answered in a hurry. "We need–"

"Then come back when it the apocalypse! If you kick me out, I'm not helping." Scar passed Danny with a 'whatever' look on her scarred face before waking away

"No, Scar!" Danny ordered "It's about your Vampires. They.. They're going insane. As in "My Evil Psychotic Jerky Older Self" insane!" Danny said as he spread his arms apart to emphasize the huge amount of inanity that was happening. Scar stopped in mid-step.

"Man, that's insane!" she said. "But this proves an important point, Danny, I leave for just 10 days and everything goes to hell in a handbasket! Let's go!

"Bart?" Vladimir said quietly as he lay on his back in his bed. "I... Brother, I'm sorry I called you a bastard."

"Well..." Bartholomew started "I'm sorry our parents said they would only save me. Honestly, I always wished as was as popular in school as you were."

"We're going to die soon, aren't we?"

"Almost certainly."

"Then I'm sorry I drank all of your Hamster's blood and accidentally killed him."

Bartholomew shot up and out of his top bunk "What?! **You** killed Leben?!"

Luther snickered "killing Leben... "

"What's so funny, you little Nazi?"

"Leben mean life in German...And I is not Nazi! I am loyal only to _Narbe_!"

"Ah, yes," Frederick added, also laying on his bed "_Das neo-Führer_.." The door crashed open, causing every Vampire in the room to cover their eyes to protect them from the bright light.

"Who are you calling a Neo-_Führer_, Freddy?!"Scar stomped into the room and grabbed Frederick by his shirt. "Bad Vampire! Who told you to tear apart Fenton Maximum Security Prison? I almost want to let you die for that."

"Scar!" Danny yelled from the door.

"I said almost, Danny, lighten up."

"Not until you tell them and me where you get the human blood you give them." Danny said, folding his arms over themselves

"Seriously? You couldn't figure it out? Ha! I get it from a Blood Bank. I mean, come on! If the human pool their blood together to save human lives, then I can use it to save Vampire lives."

Scar extended her claws and slashed a portal into the Real World, grabbed a few bags of blood and brought them back into the Ghost Zone. She unceremoniously tossed them on the ground and smiled as the Vampires tackled each other to lay claim to a bag.

"Now, for everything to go back to normal." Scar sighed to herself.

"What?" Danny said in surprise "No. Scar, get out." Scar whirled towards Danny

"But we overcame the big problem! I've seen it on TV! Everything has to go back to normal after the main characters overcome a huge problem!"

"This isn't a cartoon!" Danny Fenton said

"The way things go around here," A nearby guard muttered "It's probably a cheesy fan-fiction written by a fan of a canceled cartoon show."

"Yeah," Another guard laughed "or something."


End file.
